To Warm a Heart of Stone
by ihavealife
Summary: Sesshomaru realizes his hatred for human beings as he uses his power over the Western Lands for completely evil and inhumane purposes. That is until he finds that one of his slaves, Rin, slowly starts to change his heart and mind. Details inside.
1. Sesshomaru's Wrath and a Stubborn Girl

(A/N): My story "I Found You" was removed from fanfiction because someone reported the fact that I did not state that it was an Inuyasha/ Junjou Romantica crossover. Wow. T.T

Oh well. For those of you who actually liked the story and followed up on it, I'm very sorry! I'm expressing my apologies with this new and improved story however. So, I hope you enjoy!

Also, for those of you who haven't read my fics, I'll explain what the bolded titles in the dashed lines mean. For instance, the first one **–****Demon, Sesshomaru****-** These are titles to the corresponding song from the Inuyasha official soundtrack.

I highly reccomend you read it with the music, it really helps. I promise! In order to access it, just simply go to youtube, search "Inuyasha OST _" and then the title of the song I have listed!

* * *

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru narrowed his silky amber eyes at the brilliant setting sun. Its rays shone beams of orange and red onto his pale face, lighting the room he stood in. But not even the beauty of the mysterious luminosity could still his restless heart.

The Great Dog Demon of the West, and Sesshomaru's father Inu no Taisho had died on this day, 17 years ago in pursuit of saving a pathetic mortal being – a woman to be exact. The memories lingered in Sesshomaru's head as if it were just yesterday. Dog demon troops from his father's army had notified him of his father's passing, saying his reason was _noble_.

But upon further research, Sesshomaru found that he had in fact died saving this human Izayoi as soon as she gave birth to another nuisance – Inuyasha.

Now, Jaken had come to his Lord but a few hours ago stating that Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree under the spell of a mortal priestess named Kikyo.

Sesshomaru turned from the sun and curled his fingers, cracking them with the utmost frustration. He was really, _really_, starting to hate humans, especially the female population – not that he cared much for the half demon anyways.

_He was a disgrace merely housing the mixed blood of both human and demon, now he is nothing._

His thin eyebrows came together as he turned so swiftly that his white kimono trailed after him. The fur that rested upon his shoulder bounced with his angry steps as he walked down the hallways of his castle.

When Inu Taisho died, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to rebuild his old man's home and continue on as the ruler of the Western Lands, and for 17 years, he lived with the comfort of hundreds of demon slaves. But today was different – the beautiful demon had something else in mind.

"Jaken," he coldly called. The green, wrinkled imp stumbled in front of his fearsome lord, dropping the two headed staff and bowing before his black boots.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Where are the Brutes?"

Jaken gulped; sweat pouring down his little head as he looked up at his strange master. The Brutes, or so Sesshomaru called them, were dog demons that were born with tainted hearts. They knew no compassion, they cared not for their own lives, and all they knew how to do was kill. The Brutes were driven solely on their own generic blood thirst and were held in large cages below the castle grounds in the chambers.

"Th…The… B..B..Brutes my lord?" Jaken shook with even the thought of their presence. "In their containments, of course… but why…"

Sesshomaru's mouth formed a tight line on his face before he parted them slightly to speak. "Unleash them on the nearest human village."

Jaken raised an eyebrow with scepticism. "A human village? Are we in need of more feed for the hounds?"

Sesshomaru curled both hands in fists. "Do as I say Jaken, and do not ask questions."

The frightened imp jumped up and nodded his head furiously. "Of course!" He turned and started to run down the opposite direction, his staff bouncing here and there.

"And Jaken," Sesshomaru called in his deep voice. "Bring me back a handful of women – alive. They will prove to be practical slaves."

* * *

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

"Quit your useless crying!" Jaken snapped at the row of trembling women. They were all aged from 15-25 it had seemed and they stood, their wrists tied brutally with ropes in a single file. _Why does Lord Sesshomaru suddenly insist on human slaves for the castle? What's wrong with perfectly good demon ones?_ He sighed. No one could understand Sesshomaru it seemed.

The line of girls were forcefully pushed inside the castle walls and brought onto their knees. One of Sesshomaru's most despicable Chief Officers grabbed a petite female by her hair and yanked her head back. He smiled, spitting on her pale face and kicking her to the ground. "Filthy human."

She shook on the floor, wiping the saliva from her cheek and brought herself up onto her feet. Without a word, she looked down at her unprotected and scarred feet, the shadow of her bangs creating a dark curtain for her eyes. The Chief Officer growled, slapping her back onto the dusty floor. "Just who do you think you are?" He hissed. "Now, stay down!" His lifted his armed foot above the helpless girl's head and prepared himself to bring it down.

"Now, stop!" Jaken commanded, threatening the Officer with his two headed staff. "Lord Sesshomaru clearly instructed he wanted all of these foul women alive!"

The Officer, whose name was Arashi breathed deeply, slowly backing away from the figure on the ground. But she found herself up again, never looking into the eyes of anyone there.

_What a stubborn girl_, Jaken thought as he took hold of the rope that connected the soon-to-be-slaves together. "Now, before you meet your new Lord, you should know – he will not tolerate tardiness, laziness and sluggish behaviour! He is the Great Dog Demon of the West, Lord Sesshomaru! You will only address him as such and if you fail to do so, you better be ready to kiss your lives good bye. You are here to serve him and his followers, so whatever he asks, you must comply."

The sniffling girls nodded their heads – all but one.

"And one more thing, as soon as you meet him, you are to thank him!"

"For what," the girl in the back muttered. She was the same one who refused to show any sign of weakness.

"What did you say, you ungrateful fool?" Jaken hissed. She never replied. He cleared his throat and clenched his teeth before he continued. "You are going to thank him for sparing your unworthy lives."


	2. Admiration

**-The Living Buddha St. Haukishin-**

She sat with her knees to her chin, letting the fresh hot tears from her large, sad eyes to drip onto the cellar floor. Rocking herself back and forth, she found herself scared – scared of closing her eyes. Whenever she did, images of those terrible dog demons ripping through the village, _tearing_ apart her friends and family right before her eyes flooded back into her head.

_My name is Rin, and at the age of 19, I lost everything that meant anything to me… all because of those… those…demons. _

Rin muffled her cries of sorrow, facing the corner of the wall. "I should have just died with them," she choked. "Mother, father, brother… I'm sorry."

A warm hand pressed her shaking shoulder. Rin turned to see a blurry image of one of her friends that had survived. She blinked away the tears and wiped her face with her filthy sleeve.

"Rin, I'm so proud of you," Emiko breathed, tears trickling down her own face. She was 17 years of age and was a neighbour or Rin's for as long as they could both remember. Emiko had short, cropped hair, narrower eyes and dainty, pixie-like features. "I'm so, so…" her voice trailed off into the darkness of the cellar. "Proud."

The two embraced, sobbing for their lost ones.

"Don't be proud of me, Emiko," Rin muttered. "I ran for my life, I never even looked back for the others." Maybe that was it. Maybe this was the reason why Rin chose to defy the frightening Officer a few moments ago. She felt a festering guilt inside her that clung onto the walls of her heart like a parasite. _If I lose my life here, to these dogs, then my family died in vain_. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Emiko's tattered clothing. _That is why_, she gulped. _That is why I choose to live. I choose to survive and do whatever it takes to avenge my villagers' deaths._

The door to the cellar suddenly creaked open to reveal the impish figure Rin learned to hate. "Your Lord awaits you!"

* * *

**-Demon Sesshomaru-**

"Th…thank you for sparing my life, my Lord!"

"Thank you for," the girl gulped. "for sparing my life my Lord!"

"Thank you for sparing my life my Lord!"

With each girl that bowed her head before the terrifying Sesshomaru, Rin's anger built up inside of her. Naturally, she stood at the end of the line, her hands tied roughly before her. Emiko had just finished, and as she walked back, her eyes lingered on Rin. _Just do it, okay?_ She mouthed.

Sesshomaru's expressionless golden eyes landed on the last girl that stood in front of him. He waited, studying her bruised figure with the utmost curiosity and hatred. _She shows no fear, unlike the other 9 wenches before her. Does she not value her pathetic life?_ "Speak," he sharply commanded.

Rin slowly lifted her head to meet her eyes with his own. There was a look of agitation in his eyes that she could sense, but other than that, he could have been mistaken for a statue. Her dark, alluring eyes absorbed every detail of his despicable being; everything from the long silver locks, to his porcelain complexion, and the markings that looked as though someone had smoothly painted them on his face. Rin even found herself smirking at his chest armour, and the flowers at his collar of his satin kimono. But what drew her attention the most was the seemingly soft fluff that rested on his shoulder.

"I said, speak," he demanded one more time. Sesshomaru's fingers twitched with the urge to end her life then and there, but he refrained from doing so. If she was playing some sort of game, he _would_ win.

"I," she breathed, "am," her bottom lip trembled.

_Good, so she is scared_, he smirked.

"Never going to bow down to the likes of you, you filthy, heartless demon!"

His eyes widened with both surprise and rage. Sesshomaru instinctively brought a claw to her neck and brought her face close to his, tightening his grasp with every second that passed. A flash of red appeared in his otherwise light coloured eyes. "What did you say?"

She couldn't breathe, let alone concentrate on what he was saying. Scratching at the demon's hand, she bit down until blood trickled down his flesh.

Growling, Sesshomaru released her and watched her limp body crash into the wooden floorboards. He was at a loss for words. How dare this _human_ defy him?

A group of his soldiers marched over to her body, pointing their spears at her neck. "Shall we strike her heart, or behead her, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru held his bitten hand in the other, rubbing the teeth marks of this strangely stubborn girl. "She will live."

The guards took a step back in surprise. "But, my Lord…"

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and roughly brought a hand to her chin, forcing her face up at his. "I have now spared your life twice. _You_ are in forever service of _me_, and you will _never_ see the sight of food or water again until you thank me."

He dropped her chin and watched her motionless body. She was breathing alright, but why was it that she never moved a muscle? Glaring at his hand, he turned and briskly walked away, leaving everyone in the room astonished.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

_That insane human girl!_ Jaken held his head in his tiny green hands. _Is she trying to get herself killed?_ He sat cross legged in the darkness of the room and replayed the scene in his head. _She called my lord filthy… and heartless… and merely got away with a scratch on her neck? How utterly absurd and unnatural of him! _He scratched his head. _If I had even dared to speak such profanities to him, my life would surely be over. And yet, a human, a being Lord Sesshomaru claims to despise, had said exactly what one would say if they wanted a one way ticket to their death bed! _Jaken couldn't help but to feel a hint of admiration for her.

Sesshomaru studied his hand, focusing on the marks and scar that her teeth had left on him. In fact, this was the only injury Sesshomaru had received in well, decades. He clenched and unclenched his fist, not sure of what to feel towards her. Complete disgust? Utter hatred? Shear detestation? Or… minute _admiration_? _No, that wench is far from admirable. In fact, I should end her life right now for even laying a finger on me._

But something unexplainable inside Sesshomaru stirred. It was rebellion against his own violent thoughts. _Why is it that I want to keep her alive?_ He growled at himself for not having the answer before he finally concluded. _It is obviously because I want her to suffer. _But even as he thought so, images of her still body and dark eyes refused to leave his head. "I should kill her for even wasting my time."

* * *

(a/n): I actually really like how this story is going so far. :) alright, I don't know how much interest I have on this story so far, but keep reviewing! It really encourages me. hehe


	3. Unexpected Kindness

**-Dead Soul-**

Twice the sun rose, twice the sun set, and all throughout the time, Rin never ate a morsel of food. Sitting in her dark cellar, looking out to the darkness of the night sky, she finally found that she was so famished, the pain from earlier had seemed to disappear. Maybe she was just numb to brutality.

Either way, Sesshomaru had locked her in a separate room, away from the other slaves in case she started to influence them into mutiny. Not that that could ever happen of course, considering Rin never opened her mouth to speak to anyone but Emiko.

The tip of her nose was frozen with cold and her fingers unfeeling against her icy skin. A few times, she did consider running up to the despicable being, kneel before him and kiss his feet – apologize and get it over with just to satisfy her hunger. _No, I'm better than this. But I will survive. With or without food._ Who was she kidding? She knew she couldn't last much longer like this.

Her eyes closed, forcing herself to sleep until she heard the sudden creaking of her chamber door open. There stood the green imp, Jaken. His hands were hidden behind his back as he stared at her with two large, glowing eyes. "What do you want?" she mumbled.

"You, by far, are the _biggest_ fool I have ever met," he hissed, tossing her a bundle. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned briskly, all the while sweating like a nervous pig. "If anyone nears, hide it – and I was never here."

He quickly walked away, the pattering of his feet fading into the distance. Curiously, Rin used her shaking hands to untie the knot that held the cloth together.

To her surprise, inside were an assortment of different meats, simple vegetables, and a handful of rice. _But why?_ She wondered. However, when one is starving, they do not care much for antics. Rin used her filthy hands to rip apart the cold meat and tear at the hard carrots, shovelling them past her dry lips.

* * *

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Jaken heard his Lord call for him moments ago and proceeded to walk down the barren hallways of the castle. Every creak, every shuffle, and every breath he took seemed much louder to him.

_Has Lord Sesshomaru found out about my betrayal? No, it wasn't a betrayal. It was… It was…_

What was it?

_It was an act of pity for the pathetic girl, that's all!_

Jaken shook his head, gulping. "What am I going to say in front of him? That I felt bad for her? He'll have my head!"

He finally came upon the doors that illuminated a dim light from Sesshomaru's room. Jaken made sure to take his time in reaching for the wooden frame, and many times he drew back to take a deep breath or to remind himself how to breathe.

"Jaken," the demon's muffled voice snapped from inside. "Do not waste my time."

"Yes, my lord!" The imp slid the two doors apart, slamming them against the walls. He found his lord sitting cross legged on his lavish blankets, dressed in a simple white night kimono, absentmindedly spinning the small silver key to Rin's chamber around his pale finger. Jaken took a cautious step inside and relaxed to see that Sesshomaru's attention was not on Jaken.

The key dropped to the floor with a gentle 'clink' and Sesshomaru woke up from his deep thoughts. "Jaken, is the wretch still alive?"

"I… I wouldn't know my good lord, I haven't checked on her yet."

"Hm," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and picked up the key by its rotting string, throwing it at his servant. "Unlock her and bring her here to me."

"But, my lord," he started, but immediately stopped when Sesshomaru bared his fangs. "Very well, my lord."

As Jaken turned to walk back down, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "If she refuses to thank me, then I will just kill her now."

Jaken froze, chills running down his tiny spine and paralyzing his legs.

Sesshomaru had thought restlessly about her and her annoying defiance. He didn't particularly enjoy the fact that he, the great Sesshomaru, was spending so much unnecessary time dwelling over a nuisance of a human like _her_. So, he decided to end it. There wasn't much point in keeping her alive anyways; she was too weak to work, too stubborn to obey and too bothersome to think about. If, in fact, she _was_ playing a game, he _was_ going to win.

* * *

**-Attack-**

Rin fumbled onto her knees, her hands tied together behind her back. The sudden coldness of Sesshomaru's blade against her neck made her gasp as the goose-bumps painfully rose from underneath her chilled skin.

Jaken stood with his eyes covered by his two-fingered hand. _I can't watch! If she is about to die, she is surely going to give me away to Lord Sesshomaru! I can't bear to even listen!_

"Now," Sesshomaru breathed, clutching the hilt of his sword. "What were those words you failed to say to me before, human?"

"Rin," she spat. A groan of pain escaped her tightly shut lips as Sesshomaru dug his blade into her flesh to provoke her.

"What did you say?" he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Rin, not _human_, or _wench_… but Rin."

Jaken began to wail. _Stupid girl, he doesn't care about what your name is!_

Sesshomaru's head clouded with confusing thoughts. This wasn't supposed to happen – she was supposed to cry for her life and beg for forgiveness, not tell him her name. He growled once more, re-remembering why she had frustrated him so. It was simply because for once, he could not be in control of the situation. This girl, Rin, was utterly unpredictable.

The unfamiliar presence of food in her stomach, the sudden warmth of Sesshomaru's room, and the overwhelmingly dizzy feeling from the loss of blood struck Rin like a hammer. Her world became blurry, and all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and sleep.

Sesshomaru's words became a jumbled mess in her ears.

"Answer me," he hissed.

She was drifting.

"Or prepare," he lifted his arm.

She was drifting.

"To die," he positioned the sword above her head. She was still not answering, let alone looking up to scream for her life. That was it, the last straw had been drawn and Sesshomaru was ready.

She had drifted.

With a soft thud, her body fell over onto the right before he could swing down and attack. This stupid human was… _sleeping_?

Jaken peered through his fingers and gasped with surprise. Lord Sesshomaru had never looked so confused and angry before. And then there was another surprise – the fearful demon seemed to have gotten over his frustration _too_ soon.

He threw the sword back as it struck the side of his wall and glistened, erect. Panting lightly, he curled his fingers into his sweaty palms and turned away from Rin. "Jaken, take her away."

"But… but my lord, are you not planning on killing her?"

"Don't be a fool!" Sesshomaru barked. "Do you expect me to end her life without hearing her tortured pleas?"

Jaken blinked. Exactly where was he supposed to take her again?

* * *

(a/n): someone recently reviewed saying he/she thought my story was going to be too predictable and boring. That got me thinking, so now, I'll try to shake things up a bit. Just remember, no matter how bad things may seem in the story at the time, there will always be a satisfied ending.

Also, I'm starting to miss my number #1 reviewer :Taraah36 :( If anyone can contact her, let her know of this story! :D


	4. Shards of the Sacred Jewel

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Arashi took a defensive stance, lowering his dark green eyes onto the strange baboon-dressed figure kneeling down before him. As they stood at the edge of the river bank, Arashi looked down to see his own reflection – a tall, handsome man with dark blue-black hair tied into a low ponytail. But the reflection of the baboon was nowhere to be seen. "Who are you, I demand an answer or I have every right to take your foolish monkey head."

Naraku laughed silently to himself and slowly rose. "Are you the one who calls himself Arashi? Sesshomaru's Chief Officer in battle?"

Arashi growled, drawing his sword. "If you came here for a fight—"

Naraku took off the mask to reveal his pale face, purple eyes, black hair and all. "My name is Naraku," he started in his low voice. "And I came here to offer you something."

Arashi slid his weapon back into its sheath and turned away from him. "Not interested."

"Not even if I promised you eternal life and unlimited power?"

Arashi stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to the side to see that this Naraku held a shining pink shard in his fingers. "Do you know what this is?"

"But, it can't be…"

"Oh, but it is. A shard of the Shikon Jewel. Would you like to have it?"

Arashi's suspicious eyes scanned the shard, then Naraku's face, and back at the shard. "The Jewel is supposed to be whole."

"Haven't you heard? A strange priestess broke it into a thousand pieces with her Sacred Arrow. But I did not come here to discuss history with you General Arashi. I came here for a bargain."

"And what's that?" He was interested now, feeling the power that emanated from the tiny fragment.

"I will give you this shard, and you may use it as you please. But, in return, you must kill Sesshomaru."

Arashi scoffed. "That's it? I've been meaning to do that for years now anyways."

Naraku smiled. "Good, then I trust you to use this well." With a flick, the pink light flew through the air and landed in the large palm of the ambitious General. But before Arashi could ask any more questions, the baboon cloaked man had disappeared.

* * *

**-Kikyo's Heart-**

Rin ran her fingers over the bruises and cuts on her naked body. With every touch, she winced with pain until she finally immersed herself entirely into the cold river water. The tiny waterfall splashed against the surface of the clear blue, distorting her reflection. She was thankful for that – Rin found her own image disgusting these days. Not just from the physical scars, but from the emotional ones.

A week had passed since the night Sesshomaru tried to kill her. Ever since, Jaken had put her back with her fellow human slaves and even occasionally brought her warm food to eat. _Funny little creature he is_, she thought. He was annoying, but Rin learned that even some demons had heart.

During the past 7 days, not a word from the frightful Sesshomaru was heard. She, along with the 9 other women were herded in and out of their chamber. Sometimes, they were given the task of cleaning the entire castle, other times they were assigned kitchen duty. And to all their dismay, occasionally they were asked, no, _forced_ to act as sex slaves for the lowly generals and officers.

Rin shook her thoughts away. Almost everyone had been burdened with this inhumane duty, even Kimiko who was but 15 years of age. All, but Rin of course.

As she rubbed the oils onto her skin, she found herself thinking of how much she had wanted to rip off the pompous Lord's head. She absolutely despised the way he talked, walked and flicked his hair like he was the highest being in Feudal Japan. "I've seen much more frightening demons than him."

Her thoughts were dispersed when a bright pink light caught her eye from inside the water a little distance away. Initially, she chose to ignore it. But with every passing second, the light intensified, and her curiosity grew.

Wadding over to the area, she lowered her arm and rummaged through a pile of smooth stones at the bottom of the river. _Ugh, I don't even know what I'm searching for!_ She dunked her entire head under the water and painfully opened her eyes. There it was – a strange shard wedged in between two rocks.

As she sprang up, her hair glistening in the light of day and spraying her surroundings with water, she examined her prize. Rin had no clue as to what it was, but it sure was pretty. She had never seen a piece of stone shine so brightly before. _Maybe it's a sign_, she thought. _Maybe it's a gift from mother and father… a kind of good luck charm in my pursuit of revenge… _

She head a twig snap behind her –someone was coming and Rin was supposed to be inside the castle helping the others cook for tonight's evening feast.

As quietly as she could, she manoeuvred around a giant boulder and peered out to see that violent Officer who spat on her face the first day. He looked lost in thought; he must have been if he couldn't even smell her out.

_I have to get back_… she gulped.

* * *

**-One Day in the Village-**

Sesshomaru slid the thin doors aside with one sure hand and stepped out. For the past week, he had barely left his room, trusting Jaken to take care of the castle's business affairs until Sesshomaru felt fit to tackle them again. He had spent countless hours staring at the depression in his wall that was caused by his sword a week ago. It might as well been a wound to his heart and conscience, if he even had either of the two. The truth was, he was disappointed in himself – something that never usually occurred.

The reason was out of understanding's reach and he didn't intend on carrying out his responsibilities properly until he found out what was destroying him so. But today was the day of the conference feast; a night where the lord of the East brought a hundred of his own men and women to discuss war tactics and boast about his victories.

Sesshomaru personally loathed him and these so-called conferences, but it was a tradition his father started and therefore, he was obligated to comply. Besides, even though Sesshomaru possessed obvious young-spoiled-rich-lord qualities, his father's matters were somehting not to be reasoned with.

At the sound of dripping water, he quickly turned around to see the figure responsible for his inner turmoil – the human girl Rin. She stood shivering, covering herself with nothing but a thin washcloth, her eyes wide, and her hair soaking.

Rin yelled at herself inside her head. She had gone through all that trouble to avoid being caught, and here she was, standing pretty much naked before the man she despised.

For a moment, everything was still. All that could be heard was the rhythmic 'plip plop' of water droplets from her body splash against the hardwood floor. She didn't know what to expect_. He'll probably try and kill me again. Should I run? No, that's useless_. She noticed a strange softness in his face as he stood there, towering over her in his silky robes. "Well?" she breathed, looking down at her feet. "What are you waiting for?"

His eyes suddenly twitched with both irritation and confusion. _What is she talking about?_ Sesshomaru's hands rested at his sides and his gaze never left her dripping body. He knew of course where she should have been – inside the kitchen slaving over a hot stove to prepare for tonight, and most definitely _not_ enjoying a bath. But that failed to irk him; he was too preoccupied with other subconscious thoughts.

Rin planned it all out in her head: He would effortlessly lift his arm, sharpen his claws, and swing for her head. She tightly grasped the pink shard she had found earlier in her moist palm.

Hours passed by – no, it was only a minute or so. Rin finally lifted her eyes to meet her Lord's. Dark onyx against brilliant gold.

Sesshomaru turned briskly around and started to walk away, his long silver hair bouncing and swaying from side to side with every step he took. "Get back to work."

Rin blinked; her eyes suddenly sore from the absence of his mysterious face. _What just happened?_

* * *

(a/n): buahahaha, I love Naraku. Well, no, I don't... but he will make this story more interesting :)


	5. Kiyosho's Surprise

**-Delinquent Monk, Miroku-**

"And let me tell you this, my fair boy, I have never lost a battle in my life! Well, except to your father, but I am glad I did! And do you know why?" Lord Kiyosho's monstrous voice boomed through the entire dining hall as he held the meat in his hands barbarically.

Sesshomaru rubbed his face with his hand and nodded, acknowledging the Horse-Demon Lord to go on.

"Because your father was a great man in no matter what he did!" Kiyosho's laughter rang through Sesshomaru's ears.

The hardy man wore a full suite of red armour, swords and all. He had two long ears that stuck upwards, just like a horse. His hair was black, tangled, long, and swept back – his "mane" he called it. Overall, he was a strange, hideous creature, but he was strong, and everybody in the East knew _that_. Even with his degrading looks, he always had two or more vixens wrapped in each arm.

Today, he had two humans.

Sesshomaru sipped his drink and flicked his wrist in the air, occasionally noticing the seductive and uninteresting looks the female horse demons were giving him. He narrowed his eyes at all of them, especially the pitiful humans Lord Kiyoshi held, and ordered the servants in to bring the lavish food.

"Har, my boy, you really do know how to throw a party! Just like your old man, eh?" He slapped Sesshomaru's back and laughed aloud, tossing his head back and slapping his hands on the table.

"My lord," Jaken whispered from below. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and slid his foot under his chair, revealing the imp he knew too well. "Lord Sesshomaru, I know you told me to keep her locked up but—"

Sesshomaru hissed. "Jaken, we will talk outside." Sesshomaru, despite this news, was glad for Jaken's intrusion. Any more back-slapping from the Lord of the East might have lead to his beheading.

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Jaken played with his two fingers and refused to look up at the fearful dog demon. His speech slurred, mumbled, and wavered as he explained. "Rin, she… she stole my key and escaped. And now I have no idea where she is…"

Sesshomaru cracked the knuckles in his hands. He had initially ordered for her containment to keep his mind off of unnecessary distractions. Rin was a bother, and he didn't need to be thinking about her defiance in the presence of his guests. "Has she escaped the castle walls?" Maybe this was a good thing. With her gone, he could finally focus on his Lordship. But then again, she _had_ challenged him and gotten away with it – what a stab at his pride.

"Not exactly my Lord…" Jaken fumbled.

"Be specific," Sesshomaru snapped.

"She insisted on assisting her human friends with the catering and serving task for tonight."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes from left to right, trying to track her down amongst the large groups of people walking in and out of his dining hall. It was decided – _if she shows any fault tonight, I will kill her._

"My Lord? May I be so selfish as to ask something of your greatness?"

Sesshomaru peered down and glared. "What do you want?"

"Please, do not punish her too greatly."

Sesshomaru scowled, showing his claws and fangs to the inferior demon.

"It's… It's just, my lord… what if she is finally realizing her place here?" Jaken gulped; sweat dripping from his sharp nose. "Is that not what you always wanted from her?"

His claws withdrew, and his fangs decreased in size. Jaken was right – Rin was finally giving in to her own little game.

_Who am I kidding?_ Jaken thought. _Rin would never do such a thing… but at least Lord Sesshomaru is calm._ He took a deep breath until they heard a high pitched scream come from inside the dining area.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

A bloody head rolled over to Sesshomaru's feet, tainting his shiny black boots with the disgrace of human blood. It was the head of one of Kiyoshi's mistresses he held so closely but a few moments ago. Now her bones were scattered onto the floor in a pool of dark liquid and hair.

Sesshomaru raised his narrowed eyes at the Horse Lord himself. He had blood all around his large mouth – the same scent as the head.

He had a deranged look about his face, a sparkling in his eyes that did not exist before as he eyed the clump of Sesshomaru's fallen human servants. Kiyoshi took notice of Sesshomaru's presence and wiped the blood off of his hands and face, smiling. "Ah, Sesshomaru! There you are!"

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head. "What is the meaning of this, Kiyoshi?"

"That's Lord Kiyoshi to you young man!" He laughed whole-heartedly. "I recently have come across a new favourite species. Can you guess which?" His eyes flared. "Humans! That's right. They're fun to play with, and to eat!"

Jaken entered the room and froze at the sight of the massacre. The other demons had gathered on both sides of the room, watching the scene as if it were free evening entertainment. The humans that worked in the castle however, were on the floor trembling, the same way they had on the first night they had been taken from their village.

"Jaken, take the servants back to their chambers," Sesshomaru calmly demanded.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kiyoshi laughed. "I just had my appetizer, and now I want my main course!"

"Does the food here not satisfy you?" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

The horse demon laughed. "Such a sense of humour you have! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my pick of the crop." He sauntered over to Sesshomaru's servants, examining them one by one and lifting them by the hairs on their heads. "No, you're too skinny… and you're too fat… too ugly…" He walked over to a certain girl with long chocolate hair and matching eyes. Lifting her face by her dainty cheek, he smiled a bloody grin. "And you, my girl, are just _right_."

He grabbed her by the neck and brought her face to his, licking the gentle skin of her face. "And you taste marvellous. We shall make fast love, and then I will gobble you up! What is your name, wench? I would like to scream it in bed."

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice said behind the dangerous lord. "Her name is Rin."

Rin opened one of her eyes to see Sesshomaru's face, plastered with a strange look she had never seen before. His eyebrows furrowed together, the smooth lines on his cheeks were now jagged, and frown lines spoiled his otherwise smooth, stone-like face.

Kiyoshi turned around, amused and waved Rin in front of his face as if she were some kind of prize. "Rin, is it? What a sweet name. Say son, you don't mind if I take her for myself do you?"

_Uh oh,_ Jaken thought, clutching his two headed staff with such intensity his green knuckles turned white. _What's Lord Sesshomaru going to say? Rin is in terrible danger… and knowing my lord… he's going to let her die!_

* * *

(a/n): I know these chapters are short, so sorry! But I want to update, so I do as much as I can. I still have to study for a biology test now D: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned to find out what Sesshomaru says. :P


	6. Daunting Words

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

_This must be death, I must be dying._

It was as if her very breath was being forced out by the Horse Demon's course hands. Every second that passed stretched over the time spectrum, elongating every painful moment. There really was no escape – Sesshomaru would give her up to him and that was that.

_At least I will die by the hands of Lord Kiyoshi_. The fact that Sesshomaru would not be able to kill her himself was a hopeful thought on its own. She almost smiled, but even the movement of her lips was impossible._ As long as it's not Sesshomaru…_

She could feel his sharp fingernails dig into her skin as she yelped a soundless cry of pain. Still, she grasped onto her life with all her might until the Lord's mighty grip loosened suddenly in response to Sesshomaru's voice. _Was it Sesshomaru's voice?_ Rin could not be sure of anything anymore; the lack of oxygen started to affect her brain.

"Do as you please."

Jaken froze with terror as his jaw slammed against the floor. _Did Lord Sesshomaru really just give her up like that?_ "But, my Lord!"

Kiyoshi had already started to cradle Rin's limp body in his arms, smiling into her half shut eyes.

Sesshomaru turned away from them and started to walk back out of the door. He stopped for a moment and moved his eyes back to glare at the despicable demon. "Tell me, what makes her special?"

Kiyoshi stopped licking her skin and looked up at the young and beautiful dog demon. "What did you say, boy?"

"I asked you a simple question. What makes her special?"

Jaken could tell from his lord's tone that he was frustrated, maybe even possibly with himself.

Kiyoshi placed Rin down onto the floor and scratched his head curiously. "Well… to be honest son, I find her defiance strangely seductive."

Sesshomaru saw that Rin had stolen a dagger from Kiyoshi's pocket and pointed it unsteadily at… herself? Kiyoshi too noticed and raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think you're doing?" his deep voice asked.

Rin's hand shook, the dagger's shiny blade vibrating with her tremor. Positioning it over her neck, she looked up at Sesshomaru with two dark, cold eyes. "Sesshomaru, you're nothing but a coward."

* * *

**-Miasma-**

_What? _

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with amazement at her few words.

_She, nothing but a pathetic human, an excuse for a being has called me a coward…? How dare she utter those words from her tainted mouth? What have I done to provoke her to call me such? A coward!_

He felt as though every nerve in his body had frozen in place. He couldn't even crack his knuckles, let alone speak. Sesshomaru's mouth went dry as he stared at her kneeling, shaking body.

_She is trembling… so she is scared of death after all. Then why is that when I threaten to take her life away, she does not show a sign of fright?_ He closed his gently parted lips. All these questions circled around his hot-head but there was one that particularly screamed at him.

_Am I really going to let her die?_

Kiyoshi smirked, enjoying the sight of Rin's attempt at suicide. "Very well, make it easier for me, what a good girl! Maybe after I will make love to your dead body."

Sesshomaru hissed. He could feel it again – the snapping inside his body that occurred every time he was angry enough to want to transform, the sudden hotness of his otherwise cold blood, and the clouding of all rational thoughts. But this time he felt something slightly different. For some odd and unexplainable reason, there was a desire to… _protect_.

Rin smiled, a tear splashing onto the ground she kneeled on._ So, this is it. I, Rin will die at the age of 19 at my own hands. Not Lord Kiyoshi's and definitely NOT Sesshomaru's. I may not be able to kill him for you; mother and father, but maybe my death will bring him some form of aggravation. _

Her arm wouldn't move. _Am I really that scared of death?_ But no, someone's warm hand held onto her wrist with such strength, she felt the blood draining from her entire limb.

"Fool," Sesshomaru breathed, knocking the dagger from her dry, cracked fingers. "What are you trying to prove?"

Rin looked up and gasped at the sight of his pale, angered face. _So he really is going to kill me after all…_ she closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself being lifted. "What… what are you doing? Get your filthy hands off of me!" Rin snapped at her demon lord. He carried her over to Jaken and roughly placed her down.

"Keep her out of my way, understand?" Sesshomaru demanded at his frightened and relieved imp servant. "And you," he turned his head at Rin. "Don't _ever_ try to think that you can escape from my grasp. Your life is _mine_."

* * *

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

It was great white Dog Demon of the West against the great white Horse Demon of the East. In the luxuries of Sesshomaru's extravagant dining hall, their two bodies slammed into walls, crashed into glassware and skinned the polished hardwood floors.

The horse with the long black mane whinnied, galloping at full speed towards Jaken and Rin. He had a crazed look in his eye; an ember that burned with both lust and complete distaste.

Rin screamed, holding out her arms in front of her face, but there was no need. Sesshomaru roared and crushed the horse's ribs from tackling its side. Kiyoshi neighed in pain, his large knees buckling under his own weight. Rin heard the blood-curdling scream followed by a consecutive snap of bones and saw that Kiyoshi was down on his bloodied stomach.

Jaken gulped, pushing Rin back from the scene of violence and held out his staff defensively. "Now Rin, watch as Lord Sesshomaru destroys his enemies with one effortless swipe of his mighty claws!"

The dog demon pounced onto his prey, tearing apart horse flesh with claws and fangs until the silky white horse's coat was soiled with heavy patches of bright red blood.

She couldn't look away – whether it was Sesshomaru's skill and grace in the art of murder, or the sight of death period, she was utterly disgusted and fascinated. Before she knew it, Jaken's tense shoulders had relaxed and Sesshomaru was back in his human form, wiping the blood from his hands on the tablecloth that lay wrinkled on the floor.

The demons that had come with Lord Kiyoshi, who were standing on the sides of the room and near the entrance of the door, all cried in terror. Nobody knew what to do; their host had just killed their Lord.

Sesshomaru took deep breaths, closing his eyes and suddenly turned around with a menacing expression that chilled the spines of even the most heartless of creatures. "Well? Do you want to die too?"

In a matter of seconds, the castle had been evacuated, leaving Rin with her mouth wide agape on the floor.

* * *

(a/n): Yes, I will post another chapter like.. right now... because it's all written and stuff, but can you please review this chapter and the next separately? It really helps me out. People who review the last of my updates seem to forget the previous chapter... D: so, that would be much appreciated ;)


	7. Tears

**-The Living Buddha of St. Hakushin-**

If she was in a predicament before, she was _really_ in trouble now. Her heart was a mixing pot of several emotions that she could very well explain: Surprised at Sesshomaru's sudden decision to save her life, angry at him for doing so, and frustrated at herself for allowing him to show her up like that.

Rin was caught between her responsibilities now. Living for herself was no longer an option.

Sesshomaru had killed her family, friends and entire village. His men raped her companions nightly and his heartless actions left her alone and lost in the cruel world she had no more faith in.

But on the other hand, his servant Jaken had rescued her from hunger and worst of all; Sesshomaru himself had saved her life. Who knows what the demon Kiyoshi would have done to her if things had not turned out the way they did.

But then again, Sesshomaru _did_ give Kiyoshi permission to do so at first… _so why did he suddenly snap like that?_

He obviously wasn't deliberately saving her life… he was probably angry at Lord Kiyoshi's obnoxious behaviour. _Yeah, that's it. That temperamental dog would have nothing to do with me. I am a human after all. _

She rolled onto her sore side at the pool of moonlight that shone through the chamber's barred window. It illuminated her face so that she could almost feel the warmth of the moon… which was odd considering the moon was nothing but an icy rock in the sky with no emotion, unlike the sun.

Rin found herself longing for the crack of dawn. Night time was when human beings were the most vulnerable to their deceitful surroundings. But Rin couldn't sleep; she had to decide first. She couldn't possibly kill the man who saved her life… unless… unless she killed herself right after.

This was the debt of life – By killing Sesshomaru, she would avenge her family, and by killing herself, she would be paying his deed. Confusing, somewhat irrational, and the only way to free herself from the burden of life.

She slowly pushed aside the thin blanket that pathetically kept her toes warm and stood. Rin shoved the shining pink shard into her kimono pocket for reassurance, slipped out a dagger from under her cloth pillow and ripped a thin metal pin from her hair. Jaken had taught her how to pick the chamber lock a while ago, and she found it more than useful.

As the bone chilling creaking of the rusted metal door echoed loudly through the silent dungeon, she tip-toed away and up the stairs.

* * *

**-Homage for Inuyasha-**

His claws still reeked of horse blood. Not even the strongest of herbs and oils could cover the scent of such a repulsive animal. Ever since Kiyoshi's death, Sesshomaru had felt _warm_. It was disgusting – he felt almost humanly warm blooded. "Even you," Sesshomaru whispered, staring at the illuminating glory of the moon. "The moon which I have spent countless nights soaking in the similar feel of cold bitterness… tonight you betray me and shine such hot light onto my face?" He narrowed his liquid gold eyes at the sky and rested on his back.

The events of the evening were something that still felt like a dream or fantasy to him. The fantasy of slitting Lord Kiyoshi's throat had been fulfilled – and the dream of wanting to keep Rin alive still haunted him.

He continuously reassured himself: _I did not save her life. I was merely taking her to kill myself. _But what exactly did he mean by that?

Sure, he consumed himself with thoughts of her death this past week… but had he also not wanted to _see_ her defy him again? No, it was impossible – there was nothing in the world that could make her less _human_.

He closed his unsure eyes, _forcing_ himself to think of his father and pathetic half brother, _forcing_ the hate for the human kind to manifest once more inside his still heart… _forcing_ the image of her dark thoughtful eyes out of his head.

Sesshomaru made a mental note to attack another village tomorrow; he needed to prove to himself that he could slaughter a human without second thoughts. And finally, with this evilly comforting thought, he felt at ease enough to drift into sleep.

His mind was slipping from reality, fading in and out of a world of strange dreams. Rin's uncommonly sweet scene was strong now – too strong.

With a quick and sudden movement, he pinned her down and snarled at her. "What do you think you are doing in my room at this time?" He tightened his grip on her wrists. "Did I call for you, slave?"

She dropped the dagger, hearing its loud 'clang' on the floor. She was so close too… one more second, and she knew she would have had the courage to drive the blade into his pale flesh. "Damn you," she breathed.

Sesshomaru's claws pricked her wrist, his breath misting onto her sticky skin. "Did you come with the intention to kill me?"

He leaned in closer as the dark orbs of his yellow eyes burrowed into her gaze. Sesshomaru's long silver hair slid to the sides, curtaining them in a white waterfall of shining locks. She couldn't move…let alone look away.

"You're a bastard," Rin's lower lip trembled with the sudden urge to cry.

His thin brows furrowed together. She even dared to call him such a name in the dead of night? "I can easily kill you right now," he hissed through clenched fangs. "Aren't you even frightened?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise to feel her body indeed trembling. His threats had finally worked! But alas, he realized that she was shaking for different reasons.

Salty hot tears slid down her temples, landing in the dents of her ears and onto Sesshomaru's blankets. The human was crying, something Sesshomaru was not unfamiliar with. In his previous days, he would see children, women, and even grown men weep before his terrifying presence. Tears, to Sesshomaru, meant that they were lesser beings begging for mercy.

But Rin was most definitely not crying for her life. He let go of her, seeing that his grip left white marks in her pink flesh. Her face was motionless, but tears continued to form, collect and fall from the corner of her half shut eyes. Her hands clenched into fists and she suddenly sat herself up to stare at Sesshomaru with a look that would be forever etched into his memory.

"Why did you have to save me? Was it too much for you to let me die? At least in the afterlife I have the comfort of my family, you sick demon!"

A breath of air escaped his lips. No one, not even a demon had ever raised their voice at him before. He watched dumbfounded as she stood and turned away from him. Her sleeve went up to her eyes to wipe the moisture away, but it was useless. She was even more frustrated at herself for showing signs of weakness and vulnerability, especially to him.

But little did she know her tears were the first sign of strength that Sesshomaru had ever witnessed in a human being.

* * *

(a/n): Rin may be strong, but she's still suffering :( Poor them D:

But on the other hand, review! :D


	8. New Feelings

**-The Live Buddha St. Hakushin-**

That night, Sesshomaru had a peculiar dream.

It all started with the face of his lowly half brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's attention wandered from him to the hurtful screams of a woman near-by. "Die, Inuyasha!"

An arrow flew through the air and before Sesshomaru knew it, it pinned his brother to the rough bark of an old yet tall tree.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, watching as a strange glowing pink object fell from Inuyasha's trembling hands and onto the grass with a soft 'thud'. He turned his head towards the woman who had done what Sesshomaru could not have all those years – kill Inuyasha.

She wore the clothes of a priestess and reeked of human blood. Upon firing her anger, she fell on her knees, painfully grabbing her shoulder as she did so. A single tear fell from her exhausted eyes onto her injured palm… and that was the end. The priestess dropped her bow, toppled over, and was slowly agonizing as her life slipped away from her bloody grasp.

What was he supposed to? Sesshomaru realized he was dreaming the moment he saw the half-breed's face, and yet he could not call out, or act against him. But a new feeling harvested in front of his mind. The tiny portion of his heart that was reserved for hatred against Inuyasha was now filled with a hint of pity for his unfortunate downfall.

But what surprised him the most was the strength of this human woman. She was indeed a powerful priestess, most likely named Kikyo, yet her heart and actions proved that of a warrior.

The dream then started to change as Sesshomaru found himself looking in on his father and his human mistress Izayoi.

"Let me love you," she whispered, holding out her hands to Inu Taisho's sharp face. "Let your heart be settled with the comforts of my love."

Inu Taisho grunted, hitting her fragile hand away with his and turned from her. "Demons cannot love humans"

Her eyes widened, moisture crowding the bottoms her pupils. Her hands shook as she let her salty tears drop onto the ground.

Sesshomaru growled. _This was the pathetic woman my father mated with? She is nothing but an average female; sensitive and weak in virtually every social matter_. It was truly disappointing.

"No," she breathed.

Inu Taisho looked up, and then turned his head slightly at her. "What did you say?"

"I love you, and there is nothing that can be done about it. I will not allow you to deny your feelings any longer!" and with a quick determined motion, she forced a kiss onto the great Lord's lips as a river of tears flowed down her face.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain to his chest. He had been wrong – this woman was too strong for her own good. She kissed his father, even knowing the dangers that would come from it.

Inu Taisho soon closed his eyes and caressed Izayoi's beautiful cheek with his rough hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened against the orange hues of the rising sun. His heart felt as though it didn't fit in his chest anymore. This was the first time he had seen both his father and brother succumb to human women, and he did _not_ like it. But not because these women were human to begin with, but because it had seemed that his father and brother had found happiness through them.

Did that mean this mortal-loving trait could exist in Sesshomaru as well? Was it like a drug that entered the Inu family bloodstream and intoxicated its hosts? Both did, after all, die at the hands of their so-called love.

He breathed in, smelling a salty scent on his blankets and remembering Rin's tears from hours before.

Kikyo and Izayoi had shed tears of pain in the presence of love. Rin had shed tears of pain in the presence of hatred for Sesshomaru. He didn't understand completely why, but this realization attacked the back of his mind – his conscience that failed to show its face for the past centuries of his life.

* * *

-**Trap**-

"Lord Sesshomaru! I bring terrible news!" Jaken tripped over his own feet as he fumbled into Sesshomaru's room, panting. He did not know what could have possibly happened for his Lord to act so strangely this morning, but it did not matter right now.

Sesshomaru was sitting against wall, looking outside the window when Jaken had interrupted his thoughts. "What now, Jaken?" he asked with a frustrated tone.

"My lord, the East is declaring war on our lands!"

Sesshomaru growled. "The cowardly fools have no leader; they cannot and will not attack."

"Well… that's what I came to talk to you about. You see…" Jaken scratched his bald head. "It appears that our own General Arashi is now their chief in command…"

Sesshomaru immediately rose to his feet and scowled. Arashi had always been questionable, but never wise or powerful enough to act against Sesshomaru. "With what aid does he dare to challenge me?"

"He claims to have a new form of power… 'help from the Jewel of Four Souls' as he called it."

There was a moment of silence as Jaken watched fearfully as his lord bared his fangs. Sesshomaru had no idea as to what the fool Arashi had blabbered about, but only one thought had crossed his mind. "Jaken, gather the soldiers, train the Brutes and call forth a carriage."

"A… carriage… my lord? As in a horse-drawn cart? But… but why?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the imp with a new look in his eyes. "Isn't it obvious Jaken? My human slaves will be escorted somewhere far from here. _All of them_."

* * *

(a/n): Sorry for the short chapter! I gotta run for a few hours, but when I get back I will write the next chapter! Thanks, and don't forget to review! :D


	9. Unpaid Debt

**-The Leader of the Band of Seven-**

_'All you have to do is kill Sesshomaru'… 'Eternal life and endless power'… 'Kill Sesshomaru.' _

Arashi narrowed his ecliptic eyes at the mysteriously setting sun. In two more days, he would lead the reckless Horse Demons of the East into the West and

* * *

complete his end of the bargain. "That baboon may be psychotic, but his rewards are too promising." He sniffed the air once and scowled. Naraku's scent was definitely in the air.

Sure enough, he turned to see the familiar white-fur cloaked figure surrounded by a swarm of poisonous insects.

"Arashi," he smirked. "You don't look pleased to see me."

"I'm not," he remarked. "What do you want? If you're here to make sure I go through with this, I'm insulted."

The corner of Naraku's lips twitched with amusement. "Sesshomaru has a brother."

Arashi flicked his black ponytail aside and shrugged. "And I should care because…?"

"I will give you this," Naraku held another shard of the sacred jewel in his fingers. "If you kill him too."

"Damnit Naraku, my hands are already full!"

Thousands of armed horses and demons marched out of the East Castle and began forming blocks.

"There is no need to go out of your way, Arashi. I have arranged for Inuyasha to come here."

The dark dog demon growled, catching the shard that Naraku flicked at him. "Fine," he spat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an army of horses to herd."

* * *

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

"I'm telling you Inuyasha, it's this way!" Kagome nagged into Inuyasha's ears as she rode on his back.

Some time had passed when they first met at the Sacred Well.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the klutz that broke the Shikon Jewel into a thousand or more pieces…_

She sighed and shook her head. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't seem to come into terms with herself. Breaking the Jewel of Four Souls was unforgiveable, travelling with a strange half demon in the Feudal Era 500 years behind her own time was unreal, and fighting demons to the death on a daily basis was more than wearisome.

"You better be right," Inuyasha muttered, holding her up as he leapt into the air. Kagome could sense the jewel shards, and that was all that mattered. The Tetsuseiga, a strange sword forged from his dead father's fang, bounced at his thigh. _If father has left me this, then what does Sesshomaru have?_

Inuyasha furrowed his brows at the thought of his despicable brother.

"Inuyasha, wait. Stop for a second." He placed her down at waited for her to finish looking around. They were in a barren field, covered with a purple haze and the scent of a slight toxin and blood travelled through the air. "It feels stronger," Kagome started to cough.

"Cover your nose," Inuyasha snapped as he handed her the top part of his scarlet red robe. _Wait, there's something else in the air… the smell of…_ he sniffed. _Sesshomaru._

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

"We're leaving," he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back.

"What! Why? But the jewel shard is so close!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"So is _he_," he muttered under his breath.

After a moment of physical argument between the two, Inuyasha's ears twitched at the distant sound of roaring thunder. No, it wasn't thunder. It was getting louder and louder until…

The half demon leapt behind a tree and brought Kagome down with him. They watched in awe as an enormous army of horse demons marched past; all were armed and lead by a strange looking man who wasn't a horse.

"They're headed in the direction of the jewel shard!" Kagome pulled herself up. "Inuyasha, if those demons get a hold of it, who knows what could happen!"

"So?"

"SIT!" Kagome snapped, watching as the white haired boy fell face first into the moist soil. "You are so inconsiderate of other people you know that? Especially me!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" He angrily shook his fist at her.

"We need to go get the shard before they do! Isn't it obvious?" She started walking away from him, her hands clenched at her sides. _What the heck is his problem anyway? Just a minute ago, fetching the stupid shard was the only thing that mattered to him!_

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

The carriage waited outside of Sesshomaru's walls as Jaken stood by it, holding the door open. _Lord Sesshomaru is saving these human slaves? But, why? Could it be that he's transferring all of his workers somewhere else while he fights the battle here? No… that can't be it… he never mentioned escorting the demon servants._

Finally, the line of women walked out of the castle, followed by Sesshomaru himself. One by one, they entered the carriage and sat themselves down.

"You will be somewhere safe. And in the meantime, wait for me to come and get you," Sesshomaru calmly stated. The women all looked up at his beautiful face with the utmost admiration.

They each bowed their heads in respect, thanking Lord Sesshomaru for sparing their lives at their own free will this time.

Jaken quickly hopped onto the wagon steps and counted the heads. "My Lord, there's only 9? Where is Rin?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and surveyed each one of the slaves' faces. It was true, Rin was not amongst them. He scowled at the green imp then turned to Emiko, Rin's closest companion. "Where is she?"

Emiko's eyes widened with sudden fear. "My… my Lord… I do not particularly know."

The dog demon faced the setting sun and frowned. He had to send these women now, or else they would run into night-demons and surely be devoured. Not that he cared, but it was of a high inconvenience to him if he lost 9 slaves. "Go," he commanded.

Jaken's mouth hung open as he closed the door and waddled back to his Lord. "What about Rin, sire?"

"I will find her myself." _Then I will punish her for being so careless and causing me to worry about her well being._ His fingers cringed, giving Jaken the wrong idea.

He sent the carriage on its way and re-entered his castle. Rin's scent was everywhere all right, but it was most strongly coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

_He thinks he can just send me away like that? I knew he was hot-headed, but I didn't know he was stupid too… why did he even want this in the first place? It's not like he cares about our safety._

She sat with her knees curled up to her chin in the darkness of the cupboard. As soon as she heard of the news, she made the decision to stay, and made Emiko swear to secrecy. Rin couldn't explain why she refused to leave – even though she clearly knew that freedom was just at her reach.

_He killed my family, he saved my life. I tried to kill him, and then kill myself… but he stopped me. I would have gone with the others, but I have a debt to pay off. Not that I would be much help here anyways… _But Rin couldn't help but to feel a sole sense of duty and loyalty to the demon she thought she hated.

Every time she thought of his stony, marked face she felt a twinge in her heart and a blow to her conscience. Holding a hand to her chest, she closed her eyes. This _pain… it feels different than before. His presence no longer aggravates me… but actually makes life more tolerable_. Rin's eyes burst open as a blush crept onto her pale cheeks. _What on earth am I saying? He's a heartless monster! I'm sorry mother and father. I don't know if I can go about killing him again._

She was caught once more between her duties for vengeance and obligation towards Sesshomaru.

Just then, a wave of light poured into the pitch blackness of her hiding spot as a smooth, cold hand pulled her out of the shelf.

"What kind of childish game is this?"

Sesshomaru's face was marred with frustration and Rin could tell from the dull hue of his eyes. _Is he angry at me?_ He loosened his grip on her arm and waited for her to reply.

"I have a score to settle," she retorted. "So don't even try to whisk me away!"

He let go completely to use his hands to squeeze the bridge of his nose. What was this crazy woman saying?

"You foolish girl!" Jaken's voice squawked from below. "Do you have a death wish? Don't you realize staying here will only cause Lord Sesshomaru more trouble?"

Rin pouted, turning away from them. Jaken was her secret protector – borderline friend. But she hated the way he acted so differently around Sesshomaru. She thought he could learn from Jaken's hospitality once in a while.

But despite Sesshomaru's agitation, he couldn't help but to feel a little… flattered. For once, Rin had defied him for his own sake. Her noble sense of responsibility held her back and even put her life in danger. He felt his flesh start to warm once more as he sighed. "What do you want, Rin?"

The genuine tone of his voice caught both Rin and Jaken off guard. She turned to face him and with much surety and smiled. "I want to be of service to you."

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen since the moon.

* * *

(a/n): okay, I made this chapter slightly longer to compensate for the shortness of the last! Your reviews make me so happy :) One of the things I love about fanfiction is the fact that my imagination, written down in this one documented story, can make so many people look forward to reading it :D

anywho, don't forget to leave me a cute review ;)


	10. Brutes

**-Spiritual Power-**

"I hear our great Lord is falling down the same path as his father and half breed brother!"

"That cannot be, our Lord Sesshomaru would never look at a human twice."

"He's killed more humans than any other demon alive."

"Who is the human anyways?"

Dog Demons of the West and slave creatures all gathered outside of Sesshomaru's castle, waiting for his appearance. As the lord, he had called an assembly and now rumours were spreading like wild fire. Finally, amongst tainted whispers, the beautiful white demon appeared, dressed in his full set of white kimono, yellow waist ribbon, chest piece and boa over his shoulder.

At once, the bickering vanquished into the air as they all bowed down before their fearful lord. Behind him were his main servant Jaken and a strange scrawny looking mortal girl wearing a simple worn down blue robe.

"She must be his afternoon snack," one of the arrogant demons remarked from the crowd. Sesshomaru looked down at him and glared with his molten hot eyes.

"The East is approaching with large numbers and heavy artillery," Sesshomaru started, looking over the sea of worried heads. "I can no longer rule over you as a lord."

Murmurs broke out as Jaken squawked for silence.

"Anyone who wishes to fight may stay behind with my own troops and the Brutes. The rest of you are responsible for your own safety."

With that, Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into his castle, leaving his former subjects confused and distraught.

* * *

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

"Rin, what do you think you are doing?" Jaken asked, watching her as she cut pieces of raw meat and placed them on a large tray. "This is no time to be cooking!"

"Master Jaken," she briefly turned to wash her bloody hands. "When was the last time the Brutes had anything to eat?"

Jaken broke out into a cold sweat, thinking about the savage monsters locked up in cages down below. "You don't have to worry about feeding _them_ Rin. Do you not remember that they are the ones who destroyed your village?"

Rin stopped what she was doing for a moment. Yes, she had known, but hearing it from someone else had a different effect on her. Slowly, she resumed her work. "Even the Brutes deserve kindness in times like these."

He followed her cautiously down the cold steps and into the dungeon_. This is a bad, very bad idea! If they end up eating her too… Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!_ "Rin! Hold it you silly girl!"

Jaken was paralyzed by the sight of the towering monsters in the cages, staring at him and Rin with their gleaming red eyes. Brown fur covered their large muscular bodies, black bands and stripes marked their fur, long shaggy tails wagged from their bottoms. Immediately, they showed their glistening teeth in a growl and barked thunderous cries.

Rin's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered how these very beasts terrorized her home… and killed off her family and friends.

But now, there was another battle soon to be raging outside these very castle walls. With a shaking hand, she opened the enormous cage door and ignored Jaken's screams of fright. The Brutes' shadows swallowed Rin. With a slow and sure movement, she lifted a piece of large meat from the tray and held it out for the dogs to sniff.

Their untrusting growls echoed through the chambers and shook every bone and cell in Rin's body.

_Why aren't they tearing her into shreds?_ Jaken peeked through his hands to see that the beasts were calm, still eyeing Rin, but otherwise momentarily tamed.

"You must be hungry," her shaking voice slipped from dry, cracked lips. "So I brought you what I could before Lord Sesshomaru uses you in battle."

The Brutes stiffened, then took a step forward. "Go on," she continued. "Please eat."

_Nobody has ever been polite to the creatures before…_ Jaken noticed that the dogs' ears were starting to droop against their heads, and their tails slowly started to wag. With much to his surprise, they lowered their heads and started to devour the cold slices.

Rin proceeded to take small steps back until she was out of the cage and closed the door. "C'mon master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for us."

Her light footsteps pattered against the cold stone and Jaken was left standing, completely speechless.

* * *

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Rin stood in a bucket of icy water, washing her dirtied feet outside the walls of Sesshomaru's castle. She felt as though her toes were going to freeze off and longed for the feel of warmth.

Stepping out, she was stopped by a sharp pointed prick on her back and slowly turned to see that it was a sword being pressed onto her.

The wielder was a strange looking man dressed in bright red robes. He had a full head of long, shining silver hair and on the top of his head perked two puppy ears. His golden eyes narrowed underneath two thick black brows as he urged Rin to face him.

"Hand it over," the man hissed.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about…" she gulped. Who was this guy?

"Inuyasha!" a female voice cried from a distance. A human girl wearing unusual clothing ran up to him and stared at Rin. "Wait, you're human… aren't you?"

Rin slowly nodded.

"I don't care if she's an eggplant. Hand over the jewel shard you little brat!"

With a sudden flash of white, the boy was tackled onto the floor and the sword was dropped in front of Rin's feet. She picked it up and saw that Sesshomaru was stepping on top of the red wearing figure and glared at him with such intensity, Rin took a step back with fright. _They look somewhat alike… could they be related? _

"Get out of here, half breed. If you value your life that is," Sesshomaru's cold voice hissed between his teeth and his hand cracked with a frustrated threat.

"Who you callin' a half breed?" Inuyasha pushed his brother aside and got on his feet. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you so don't flatter yourself."

Both Kagome and Rin's eyes widened with the sudden realization at what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru might be to eachother. _The 'unmentionable' brother?_

"I'm here for her," Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at the unsuspecting Rin. "She has something I want and I'm here to get it. Even if I have to kill her."

Sesshomaru eyes snapped again and reached for Inuyasha's neck. "What could she possibly have that would be interest to a pathetic half demon like you?"

"A shard of the Shikon Jewel, what else?" Inuyasha choked out, trying to break free from his brother's grasp.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha aside and turned to face Rin. "Rin, is this true?"

She pulled it out of her pocket and examined its bright pink glow. "You mean… this?"

Kagome's lips parted with confusion. _How could a human live in such an evil place like this, with such an evil lord… and still maintain the shard's purity?_

* * *

(a/n): A nice reviewer sent me a great song that I would use as the opening theme to this story! If it was an actual TV anime of course T.T One can only dream... hahaha anyways, thank you! and continue reviewing!


	11. Broken Barriers

**-A Bit of Kindness-**

"Please, quietly, come in!" Rin whispered through the crack of the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her with inquisitive, wide eyes and proceeded to follow her into the depths of Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome was amazed. Each hallway was covered with lavish hardwood, strange, enticing paintings and robes that hung from the walls as decorations. Sesshomaru really knew how to live in luxury.

Rin stopped before a door and listened quietly before deciding it was okay to enter. She used her hair pin to unlock it, and then motioned for Inuyasha and Kagome to enter. Although Lord Sesshomaru seemed to despise them, and Inuyasha had tried to kill her, she found a strange liking to them – maybe because the Kagome girl was human… and Inuyasha was still half. Either way, she let them in without Sesshomaru or Jaken knowing.

She closed the door as she entered, facing the two new strangers.

"Why do you want this?" Rin pulled out the shard but quickly drew her hand back when Inuyasha tried to snatch it from her.

Kagome walked up to her and gently placed a hand on Rin's. "That's a shard of the Sacred Jewel, and Inuyasha and I are collecting them."

"You can't have this one though," Rin defensively said, putting it back in her pocket. "This is a luck charm."

"Just hand it over you brat!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's soft eyes landed on the girl before her. _She must have pure intentions if the shard is so pure. _"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

Rin considered it for a while before answering. "I just don't want to be a burden…to my dead parents… Sesshomaru… and even myself."

"What's an evil bastard like Sesshomaru even doing taking care of a human like you?" Inuyasha questioned, sniffing her up and down. Yep, she definitely was human.

"He's not evil!" Rin retorted, surprised at her own comment. Just days ago, she would have thought Sesshomaru was Satan in disguise, and now she was defending him? What was happening to her?

"Yes he is," Inuyasha simply stated, shoving his arms in his sleeves. "You obviously don't know about his past, do you? You have no idea to what extent he will go to get what he wants."

"Of course I do!" Rin snapped. "He… he's the one who killed my family…" she finished with a whisper

Kagome faced the half demon and cocked her head to the side. "Inuyasha, what do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me about your brother? Why do you hate him so much anyways?"

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

"See this stupid sword?" Inuyasha held out the rusted blade in front of the two girls. "Sesshomaru killed millions of innocent people for this. Not to mention he left me on the verge of death a couple of times."

Rin examined the weapon. It didn't look very impressive to her at all. In fact, she had seen kitchen knives that could probably do more damage than that old thing. But there was something mysterious about it that made Rin's skin crawl and her spine cringe.

"Even before my father died, Sesshomaru found about it. Apparently the old man had this and some other sword forged from his fangs." He placed it back in its sheath and fastened it at his waist. "I guess Sesshomaru found out that the Tetsuseiga possess great power, and he thought he deserved it." He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Which is why when father died and left me to have it, Sesshomaru couldn't accept it."

Rin was slowly starting to understand. Sesshomaru had always been looking for power – the Tetsuseiga was a one way ticket to ultimate ruling. "What does he have then?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care for him, this sword, or my father."

"Inuyasha! How could you say such things?" Kagome cried. But the seriousness in Inuyasha's face caused her to close her mouth almost immediately.

"So that's it. I guess we'll leave now, considering you're not going to hand over the jewel shard anytime soon." Inuyasha stood, staring down at Rin. But before he could even make it to the door, Jaken burst in.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Rin! What do you think you are doing, letting in that despicable half breed? If Lord Sesshomaru finds out…"

"If I find out what?" Sesshomaru stood behind the imp and peered in, noticing the bright red and green of the unwelcomed guests' clothes. "Who let you in?" His claws rose out from his pale skin as he watched Kagome stand behind Inuyasha fearfully.

"My lord," Rin interjected, walking in front of the guests. "I did."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with a brief ember of anger towards the human girl. _How dare she even think to allow that weak half demon into my presence?_

"And furthermore, my lord," she continued. "I'm going to give him my jewel shard."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; the corners of his mouth sunk into a frown. He grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged her out of the room, and into the corner of the hallway.

-Dearest (BGM Strings Version)-

"You will do no such thing, do you understand?" he hissed at her, his face came dangerously close to her own.

"He needs it more than I do."

Sesshomaru frowned again, letting go of her abruptly. "Needs it more than you? Don't be so foolish." Rin couldn't understand why her lord was so annoyed… all she had said was that she was going to give up her shard. "He is a half demon, Rin. You are a human. When the East comes into my territory, who do you think will _need_ the shard more?" His hands lay flat against the wall beside each of Rin's ears, and with every word, he seemed to be pressing himself onto her. "I will not allow you to let go of that only hope of survival."

Rin gulped, licking her lips and widening her eyes. "But… my lord…"

"Rin, my actions killed your family and friends. In fact," he took a step back and looked down as the curtain of his bangs cast a shadow over his dull eyes. "I have mercilessly destroyed your kind for centuries."

If she hadn't known any better, she would have actually thought that the cold Lord Sesshomaru had actually felt _bad_. "Well, why stop now?" She asked, also looking down with sad eyes. It was true; she didn't understand why Sesshomaru suddenly had decided to show any kind of emotion towards human beings.

"Because," he breathed, looking up at her. "They are just like you."

Her head snapped up to meet his smouldering gaze. "I… I don't understand."

He took a step closer and slowly raised his surprisingly warm hand onto her soft face. She suddenly felt as though her heart had been taken by his stare alone – but that was impossible. It was beating so fast and so loudly that she had to focus in order to understand what he was about to say.

Sesshomaru used his other hand and ran it through her hair. Nothing made sense to him anymore. His sense of priority had been demolished by her smile, and to his dismay, he loved it. He loved facing the moon and feeling as though he had left it behind in its own shadowy trail of dark coldness. He loved waking to a new day, just to see Rin's determined face. She was strong for shedding tears that day. Sesshomaru himself was never strong enough to cry in front of another being before, ever.

That was why he had sent the human slaves to refuge. Humans were physically weak; he knew that from the way Rin's knees buckled after every day of hard work. There was no denying that women were fragile and sensitive to their surroundings.

He had destroyed their lives in his own blind hatred towards mortals.

Sure, his dream made realize some things. But there was a quality in Rin that made her stand higher than the other. Her loyalty for the ones she loved was outstanding.

A hand rested on his chest as he looked down to see that she had rested her cheek against it. Unfamiliar affectionate warmth crept down his throat and onto the flesh above his heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "It's okay. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

He closed his eyes and embraced her in his slightly trembling hands. _All these years, I never imagined myself developing any emotion towards humans. The moon reminded me each night of my father's fate and brother's foolishness. But I have been a bigger fool than Inuyasha, and am ready to embrace whatever destiny has planned. _

"You and I have suffered…" he whispered. "But now we are here to suffer together"

He leaned down and pressed his lips, the only cold part remaining on his body, onto hers. And soon, her radiance cracked the barriers of his still heart and heated his passion to protect her.


	12. So, It Starts

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"They are approaching my lord!" Jaken looked towards the horizon to see the blur or horse troops becoming more distinct with every passing second.

Inuyasha drew his sword from the sheath and frowned at its uselessness. "Stupid rusted blade…"

"Fool," Sesshomaru hissed. "You have had the Tetsuseiga in your possession for this long and you still haven't been able to tap into its power?" Sesshomaru smirked, and then pulled out his own glistening blade from his waist. "Of course, I never expected anything more from you."

Inuyasha growled and charged at his half brother, swinging his weapon wildly before him. "What did you say?"

"Take your human and leave this place," Sesshomaru said with cold, glistening eyes. "You are not needed here."

"Oh, shut up! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

_Inuyasha just wants to help his brother… maybe he's even a little bit concerned about Sesshomaru's well being_. Kagome smiled at the thought and gripped onto her bow.

Sesshomaru scowled at him and turned to face Jaken. "Jaken, take Rin inside and unleash the Brutes."

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed. "Come, girl."

"But…" Rin started, gently placing a hand on the soft satin silk of her lord's sleeve. "What about you Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her and placed a hand on the top of her head. "Do not worry about me."

Jaken grabbed her finger and pulled her inside the castle, but Rin's eyes were never torn from the beautiful demon still standing outside. _How can I honestly not worry?_

* * *

**-Attack-**

"Sesshomaru, how have you been?" Arashi asked through bared teeth. He flicked his dark ponytail aside and spun his two-sided spear once in his large hands. There were armed horse demons spread as far as the eye could see as they cast a dangerous, shadow by standing in front of the orange-red setting sun. "Are you prepared to die?"

Sesshomaru never moved, never flinched, never blinked. He stood there, the wind gently lifting strands of his long silver hair and stared at his opponent with calm, hardened amber eyes.

"Speak, you pathetic dog!" Arashi barked angrily. He had always hated the way his lord never responded to anything.

The doors behind Sesshomaru slowly started to open as Arashi narrowed his eyes and took a step back. "You're a fool, Sesshomaru! You mustn't forget that I know all your battle secrets. I controlled the Brutes, not you!"

Still unmoving, Sesshomaru nodded as the large dog demons charged from within the castle straight at Arashi.

The horses neighed; and soon the two sides clashed against one another. Arashi took the chance to leap for Sesshomaru, skilfully using his heavy staff. "Die!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's attack was followed by a cry of horses as he landed on the ground and twitched his fingers. "There's too many of them…" The Tetsuseiga pulsed in its sheath. "Damn useless sword… Blades of Blood!" He had to make sure Kagome was safe – but where was she?

"Inuyasha!" her voice cried from a distance. He growled and clawed his way through a clump of demons that surrounded the helpless human girl. But his efforts were denied when a hundred more horses started to charge towards Kagome.

The Tetsuseiga was thirsting for blood now, but Inuyasha knew that wielding it was going to be humiliating. But did he really have any other choice? Kagome was in grave danger and his claws were already worn down from slicing large numbers of thick horse flesh. "Fine, that's it!" He grabbed the hilt and pulled, surprised to see a bright light reveal a very different weapon. The thin, rusty Tetsuseiga had transformed into a largely impressive blade.

But Inuyasha had no time to admire the beauty that was his father's fang. With a quick and sure movement, he sliced through his enemies and ran towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was having a frustrating time dodging Arashi's impulsive attacks. "You fight carelessly," he coldly stated, tilting his head slightly to avoid the spear's sharp end.

"Go to hell!" the evil general yelled, finally managing to cut a hair off of Sesshomaru's flawless head.

"Why don't you lead by example, Arashi?" the white dog demon smiled, then drove his claws through the traitor's stomach.

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"He did it!" the green imp joyfully leapt in the air. "Lord Sesshomaru killed Arashi!"

Rin too was overwhelmed with relief as she watched from a distance. But something inside her was extremely unsettling. For some reason, she had a feeling that the war was far from over. Then, she saw the corners of Arashi's mouth twitch into a smile and her heart suddenly sank to the bottoms of her feet.

Her legs felt heavy – weighed down with the burden of fear for herself, but more importantly, Sesshomaru.

A cold hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her into the air. Rin was greeted by the face of an eerie green-blue baboon. She choked out a scream and watched as Jaken brought his two-headed staff onto the ground.

"Don't even dare think of using that mere stick on me," Naraku hissed.

Jaken froze and turned to see a hoard of poisonous insects, their abdomens sticking out, just waiting to drive their stingers into his body.

"Now," Naraku continued, facing Rin. "Give me the jewel shard."

Rin's eyes widened. This strange man wanted the same thing as Inuyasha, but this time, she knew that her life was really on the line. But as she was about to comply, Sesshomaru's words from before rang through her head. _'Do not give away your shard.'_

Naraku took off his hooded mask and eyed Rin. _What connection does this human wench have with Sesshomaru? _Then the idea hit him and his laugher cracked through the thick miasma hovering in the air. "Like father like son, and half brother thereafter," he smirked. _She's just a human; no harm can come from letting her hold the shard for just a bit longer. I'll kill her after I've had my fun._

He cloaked himself once more and released a trace amount of miasma from his hand that held Rin's neck. The purple hazy fumes danced up into her nose and in a matter of seconds, she was limply unconscious.

"What do you think you're doing! Lord Sesshomaru will destroy you when he finds out you harmed Rin!"

"Silence," Naraku snapped, nodding at the poisonous insects to attack Jaken. "Tell your precious Lord that the human will be with me, Naraku." He held Rin over his shoulder and turned to face the sky. "If you survive my poison, that is."

And in an instant, he disappeared behind the cloudy miasma, leaving Jaken helplessly alone.

* * *

(a/n): Poor Rin, eh? :( anywho, I'm in need of starting another story soon. haha, so I'm currently on a search for new ideas and inspiration. Any ideas? Requests? PM me if you'd like. and oh, REVIEW!


	13. Loyal Servant

**-Dilemma-**

"I have struck you," Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to see Arashi's amused face. "Then why do you smile?"

"Because you're an impudent fool!" Arashi's hand, the one holding his weapon, lifted into the air and around Sesshomaru's back. The great dog demon's breath hitched as he watched the blade penetrate right through his chest Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of Arashi's warm stomach and felt the night air chill his soaking hand. Now, warmth trickled down his body – his own blood. Pain was unfamiliar to Sesshomaru and he found himself completely engrossed with the throbbing feeling of both flesh ripping pain and scolding hotness where his wound was.

_It can't be…_ He fell on his knees, and pulled the spear out, but there was not much to be done. Arashi used the daggers hidden in his sleeves to slice at Sesshomaru's limbs. He didn't stop until Sesshomaru's kimono was no longer white. The furs of his boa stuck together with the blood that spewed from the dog demon's body.

Dizziness started to wash over him. His vision was blurred and his mind, slowly slipping.

"I may fight carelessly," Arashi said as he delivered one final blow to his opponent's head. "But you fight without a purpose!"

_No…_ Sesshomaru thought in his head as his final moments passed. _Rin…I'm sorry… _And all he could see now was utter darkness.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

_He hates you._

The voice echoed in the darkness. Rin desperately looked around for a way out, but only found endless black. "Who are you?"

_He wants to kill you._

"Who? Who wants to kill me? Who hates me?" She was frantic now, running from one spot to another. She could have been going in circles for all she knew.

_Sesshomaru, who else?_

No, it couldn't be true. Sesshomaru had saved her, held her, kissed her… He wasn't supposed to love her. A vision of Rin's parents flashed in the distance.

_He orphaned you… _

The vision was destroyed by a frightful image of a Brute swallowing them whole.

_He destroyed your home…_

Rin saw her family's hut ablaze, surrounded by the screams of children and women.

_He killed and raped your friends…_

Emiko's cries of terror ripped through the darkness.

_And why?_

Finally, Rin saw Sesshomaru with his hands cracked and bloodied, licking them clean.

_Because of his childish hatred towards humans._

Rin clutched her head and sank onto her knees. The images clawed their way into her brain, attacking every good vision she had of life as she knew it. "No…I…Sesshomaru…"

_But I won't hurt you, not like he did_.

She looked up to see a seemingly innocent face of a man with pale, soft skin and long black hair. He stared down at her with the utmost sincerity and placed a hand on her cheek.

_Rin, you don't have to hurt anymore. You have every right to hate Sesshomaru. He destroyed your life._

"But…"

_And has he apologized?_

"Well…"

She felt a sudden spark in the man's hand and the next thing she knew, her heart filled itself with darkness. _You have so much evil longing to escape in your heart, dear girl. Let it out. Let me take care of you…_

Her brown eyes seeped black.

"Yes… Naraku… my love."

* * *

**-The Living Buddha St. Hakushin-**

His eyes burst open, burning with a new flame for revenge. The soft gold orbs of his eyes were hardened with remorse and hatred. "Where is she?"

Kagome blinked, wringing out the wash cloth then frowned. "Are….are you talking about Rin?"

Sesshomaru stood from the blankets he was lying on and swiftly moved towards the door. He was completely consumed with thoughts of Rin and the lack of her scent. But Inuyasha's disgusting mixed blood was still here, and if anyone was to blame, he was most likely the one.

"Wait!" Kagome called, standing behind Sesshomaru. "Don't hurt him."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to glare at the human girl. "What did you say?"

"Inuyasha saved you."

Sesshomaru hissed and continued walking towards the door the half breed's stench was coming from. Angrily, he moved the doors aside to see that Inuyasha was sitting with his arms crossed, staring down at a frail looking imp.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru breathed. "What happened to him?"

Jaken's breaths were shallow, his tiny chest faltering up and down. His usually green skin was blotted with purple and sweat poured down his pained face.

"Poisonous insects. We can't find an antidote." Inuyasha stood calmly, still looking at Jaken. "Talk to him." And with that, the half demon left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Lord… Sesshomaru…" the imp coughed.

Without saying a word, he sat down next to the sick demon and focused his ears on what Jaken was trying to say.

"I was waiting… waiting for you to wake up, my Lord."

"Why would you do such a foolish thing, Jaken?"

"Because, I refuse to die before I tell you where Rin is."

Those very words that came groggily out of Jaken's dry mouth struck Sesshomaru's heart like a thousand blades. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his stomach turn with agony.

"She…" Jaken continued. "Was taken by a demon, my lord. He goes by the name Naraku." He coughed up blood and waited for his throat to open up again. "I know… I know how much she means to you."

Sesshomaru couldn't explain the feelings he was experiencing at that very moment. His hands twitched, slowly making their way to Jaken's forehead. There was no hope – his fever was far too high for even a demon to withstand.

"He took her south. I know you of all people will make it in time to save her."

"I shouldn't have let the useless half breed take care of you."

"No, my Lord. I – We were wrong about Inuyasha. He saved you from Arashi." Jaken closed his eyes and smiled. "When Arashi was about to strike your heart with his spear, Inuyasha jumped in with his Tetsuseiga and demolished him, taking the jewel shard."

Sesshomaru's fierce gaze calmed for a moment as he looked down at the hardwood floor. His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a tight line on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I must say, these last few hundred years of my life has been much rewarding. You were a marvellous Lord to me, always."

Now Sesshomaru knew how he felt; the same way he had when he realized that he had destroyed Rin's life - Pure, raw guilt.

"I hope in the afterlife I may serve someone even half as great as you my Lord." A hot tear rolled down his small, green face and as it fell onto Sesshomaru's hand, Jaken had died.

* * *

(a/n): Poor Sesshomaru. First Rin, now Jaken... I'm so evil :'(

review!


	14. Lost Cause

-Evil Demon, Naraku-

Reaching into her heart was a surprising challenge to Naraku. He sat against the wall, watching over her as she slept and narrowed his eyes at the memory. Her soul was pure – too pure almost; seemingly untarnished with any evil. But Naraku was able to destroy the barrier that kept wickedness like him out, and when he did, he found the source of the darkest evil he had ever felt before in one human being.

It was as if she had witnessed the utmost death, destruction, and inner turmoil. It definitely resided in the deepest depths of her broken heart.

Still, it was strange. _How could she have managed to keep the jewel shard so pure with darkness prowling inside of her like that?_ It simply was not possible. It intrigued him – no, it _impressed_ him. And despite his hatred against the pathetic human race, there was something exceptional about this particular girl.

The demon pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and moved the clump of jewel shards that he had gathered in his cold hands. I _could take her life now… make Sesshomaru suffer. Or… I could use the power of the jewel and pit her against her own beloved…_ Naraku smiled and embedded a shard into the back of her neck, watching it soak black and seep into her pale flesh.

_Knowing the half breed, he will lead them right to me, and all I will have to do is wait._

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"May you rest in peace," Kagome breathed, looking down at the mound of soil and flowers. Inuyasha tossed the spade aside and knelt down before her. The bottoms of Kagome's large eyes started to fill with tears.

Sure, the ugly toad thing had died… but why would it matter to Kagome? Inuyasha scratched his head and placed a hand on hers. "Hey… it's okay," he whispered, holding her close to his muddied chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened against the orange sky. _This human… she cries for Jaken's sake? She sheds tears for a mere tiny demon that had no significance in her life?_ He couldn't grasp it, _why would she possibly care? _Something stirred inside him as he watched the droplets of salty water drip onto the ground before Jaken's remains and Rin's own wet face flashed into his mind.

Kagome and Inuyasha moved aside, allowing the great demon lord to hover above the grave. His long shadow cast against the entire ground and swallowed Jaken's resting site. "Jaken," Sesshomaru muttered. "Not once did I thank you." He turned around and closed his eyes, walking away from the reminder of his guilt. _Forgive me for that._

"Sesshomaru, hold on," Inuyasha called. "Where are you going?"

"South, to save Rin."

"Well, we're coming with you."

Sesshomaru tilted his frustrated gaze at his half brother. "You do not have to meddle in my affairs, half breed." He curled his fingers into a fist and restrained himself from attacking him and his ridiculous ears.

"Don't flatter yourself," Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms. "It's the girl I'm worried about." Inuyasha suddenly felt an icy hand grasp the base of his neck.

"You do not need to worry about Rin," Sesshomaru hissed. "She is mine, and mine only to care about." He set Inuyasha free and briskly turned away.

"You're going to need me," Kagome's voice squeaked from her trembling throat.

"I don't need anyone."

"She can sense the jewel shards, dumbass. It'll make finding your precious human a lot faster." Inuyasha rubbed his now red flesh and glared at his impatient brother. But before anything could be finally decided, Sesshomaru was already starting to walk away from them. "Idiot… c'mon Kagome, let's go. He's going to be hopeless without us."

* * *

**-Big Counterattack-**

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha cried, swinging his large blade in front of him and demolishing a group of slithering demons. Their remains drifted onto the floor in pieces as Inuyasha picked Kagome up. "We're definitely getting closer." He sniffed the air and scrunched his face.

"Why are they suddenly attacking us?" Kagome asked, welding her bow and arrow.

"Because they don't want me to find Rin," Sesshomaru hissed. He held out two fingers and skilfully flew into the air, beheading a large number of creatures with his light whip. Her scent was faint, but there. With every whiff of her naturally honey-like aroma, his eyes seeped redder. "Don't waste my time," he scowled, destroying the clueless demons before him.

Inuyasha continued to use his Tetsuseiga to slice through the flesh of the beasts.

"Fool," Sesshomaru called. "Use the Wind Scar and this will all be over in a matter of seconds."

"Wind… what?" Inuyasha blinked, protecting Kagome as best as he could.

"The Wind Scar; concentrate on the demonic winds, you useless half-breed."

Inuyasha growled, revealing two white pointed fangs and closed his eyes. Despite Kagome's blood curdling screams, he finally saw the area where the winds collided. "So what, I just…. Cut through it?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed together with the utmost irritation. _This is why I am the rightful owner of the Tetsuseiga…_

"Alright, here goes nothing… Wind Scar!" The bright light trailed through the bodies of the remaining hundred demons and in a quick instant, their bodies had dissolved into thin air. Kagome stared, awestruck at the sudden power and waited for Inuyasha to look up. "That… was amazing," he commented.

Sesshomaru sneered, retracted his light whip and continued on his way. There was no time to be celebrating Inuyasha's petty Wind Scar. Time was thin sand that slipped right through Sesshomaru's claws, and Rin was going to endure the consequences from it.

Hadn't he made her suffer enough?

* * *

**-Miasma-**

"Finally, they're here," Naraku stood in his purple robes and looked down at the lump under the blanket that was Rin. "Awaken."

She slowly rose, wearing a black kimono; her body was an empty shell of hatred and her eyes an endless tunnel of darkness. "Yes, master Naraku."

He held her by the waist and directed her outside to where his castle grounds were covered by a thin haze of miasma. "You know what to do, Rin."

She slowly nodded and leaned her head emotionlessly against Naraku's shoulder.

"There, there little one," he smirked. "I promised you I wouldn't let you suffer."

"Step away from him, Rin," an assertive voice intruded from behind the fog. The voice came nearer until Naraku could see Sesshomaru's full glory. His markings were jagged, his hair tasseled and his eyes piercing.

"Ah, Sesshomaru… you came just in time. I trust Inuyasha and Kikyo's reincarnation are here too?"

"You bet we are!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hand her over, you bastard." The Tetsuseiga's blade gleamed in front of Naraku's face.

"Stay out of this," Sesshomaru barked. "I will be the one to save Rin. Not you."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha back with a soft look on her face that subtly told him to obey.

Sesshomaru focused his attention on Rin, and the fact that she seemed to find a disgusting liking to this pitiful demon who called himself Naraku. She was seemingly untouched – her pale skin seemed maybe even paler… and her eyes… were not _her_ eyes. They were the eyes of a woman with no soul and purpose in life. The dog demon hissed, threatening Naraku. "Let her go."

Naraku laughed maniacally and motioned for Rin to proceed to Sesshomaru. "Fine, have it your way, Sesshomaru. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

_What is that bastard talking about?_ Sesshomaru took a step back to see that Rin had drifted towards him. "Rin…" And as she heard her name being called by the man she truly loved, steel claws extended from her knuckles and she attacked.

* * *

(a/n): sorry for the lack of updates! School has been completely bombarding me with homework. D: My urge to write chapters for this fic was incredible though!

reviewwww :D


	15. Options for the Dead

**-Attack-**

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screeched, pointing at the villainous Naraku heading straight for the half demon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched before he could dodge the attack. With great skill and agility, he grabbed the Tetsuseiga from its sheath and slashed at the enemy.

"You're too slow, Inuyasha," Naraku mocked. "You'll have to do more than that if you ever wish to stay alive."

Kagome strung an arrow onto the large bow that was slung onto her back. _I have to help… _With a quick fling, the arrow shot through the air and merely skinned the side of Naraku's face. He turned to her, frowning as a tiny trickle of blood fell from his cheek.

"Hey, I'm the one you want. Not her!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at full force.

From underneath Naraku's white baboon coat, a large tentacle slithered its way towards Kagome and punctured right through her arm.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, was surprised at Rin's speed. Even though she was much too slow for him, she was still fast enough to keep him on the defense. He knew that blasted Naraku had spellbound her, and if it was the work of the sacred jewel, he would tear it out himself. But there was one problem – he couldn't see where the jewel was.

And he definitely wasn't going to ask Kagome for help.

But then again, Rin was suffering, and if he didn't free her soon, her soul could be devoured.

As her steel claws ripped the sleeve of his kimono, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and threw her down onto the ground. She was pinned by his brute strength as her whole body shook with effort.

"Rin," he snapped. "You know who you are; you are not a killer."

She stopped fidgeting for a moment to stare at him with dark, empty eyes. They were so deep, that Sesshomaru found himself lost in the reflection of his own self. He leaned over, his face close to hers. "Wake up," he breathed.

She couldn't look away, and as much as she struggled to fight against herself, her heart pounded with the rhythm of pure longing and love.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

It was as if her body and mind were permanently separated – her body never listened to her mind and her mind suffered from its rebellion.

On the surface, she believed that Naraku was her only love as he promised to protect her and keep her safe from Sesshomaru's wrath.

_Sesshomaru was the one who destroyed my life._

_He killed my family._

_He left me all alone in the world._

_And so, I hate him._

But even as these words circled through her head, there was something lurking in the depths of her heart that screamed out against it.

_No, Sesshomaru was confused, just as I had been!_

_He didn't purposely kill them._

_In fact, he promised to protect me first!_

_He loves me, even though I am a human. _

_And more importantly, I love him._

It was a constant battle between deception and truth inside of her. Who could she trust? From the obvious circumstances, Naraku was right. From her experience however, she belonged to Sesshomaru.

But it didn't even matter. No matter what she concluded, her body became a tool for Naraku to use at his own free will. The worst part was, even though her body flung itself at Sesshomaru, attacking him with dangerous force, the real Rin was trapped inside. She could see what was happening and was utterly powerless to stop it.

Whenever she tried to call out, Naraku's figure would appear before her and erase her thoughts of moral standing.

Now, as she felt her muscles fight against Sesshomaru's, Rin knew this was her chance. Sesshomaru had faith in her to snap out of it and conquer herself once more, and she knew she had to prove him right. Naraku was busy fighting with Inuyasha anyways.

_What is happening?_ The steel claws from her hands had retracted to reveal her own human fleshy hand. It made its way to Sesshomaru's chest, resting on the hard curves of his stomach.

"There, Rin, I knew you could do it," he said, closing his eyes.

But before she could mentally call out, the claws had suddenly appeared once more, and pierced into the demon's chest.

_No!_ Her cries echoed inside her endless, empty shell of a body. Sesshomaru's blood dripped onto her kimono in large splats of dark red.

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, noticing the blood that fell slowly from his brother's wound. "What the hell happened to you?" Then he saw it; Rin pulling out her claws from him and mercilessly thrusting them into another clean spot on his chest. _Why isn't he attacking her? This isn't like him at all…_

He ran towards them but was soon stopped by Naraku. "Where do you think you're going, Inuyasha? We never finished our battle."

"Fine, if it's a death wish you have, then I'll gladly grant it to you!" Inuyasha leapt back and defensively held his sword. "Try and avoid this," he brought the giant blade up. "WIND SCAR!"

The yellow light snaked its way to the unsuspecting Naraku, hitting him dead and center. His deep cries were heard ripping through the miasma infused air before the attack subsided.

Naraku's body lay still on the floor, bloodied from the sharpness of Inuyasha's sharp sword. "This can't be… he knows how to unleash the wind scar?"

Inuyasha stepped up towards him and threatened Naraku's life with the tip of his blade. "Move, and I'll kill you on the spot."

Naraku closed his blue lids and smirked. "You're too weak, half breed. I dare you to slaughter me."

"I will," he calmly replied, bringing his sword up and smiling to see that Naraku had flinched. "But maybe I'll think about sparing you if you tell us how to save Rin."

Naraku laughed between clenched teeth. "Fool, there is no hope for her."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and turned his head to face the scene. Growling, his ears extended, and his eyes seeped red. "What did you say?"

Naraku weakly turned his head to Sesshomaru and glared. "I embedded a tainted jewel shard in her neck. If you take it out, she will die. And if you leave it in, she will serve the rest of her life to her own boiling hatred for you, Sesshomaru."

Without hesitation, Inuyasha brought his sword down on Naraku's neck and beheaded the dark demon. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and faced the girl beneath him one more time.

"What are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked, wiping the blood from his weapon and tending to Kagome's wounds.

But it was now a question that slowly and painfully burned into Sesshomaru's heart. To end her life of suffering, or to let her live in total darkness… It seemed obvious and noble to pick the first option, but as his shaking hand went to her neck to go through with his plan, he froze and felt a strange wet warmth at the edge of his eyes.

* * *

(a/n): sorry for the lack of updates again D: I've been kind of... edgy with my school work. maaaan. high school sucks too hard. haha. well, anywho, this story is about to take a fatal turn, can you tell?

reviewww


	16. Regret and Redemption

**-Dearest (BGM Strings Version)-**

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin muttered, her lips quavering. "Kill me… please." A shining line of tears trickled down the side of her temples. It took an immense amount of energy to suppress her body for just that one moment to spit out those pained words.

"I can purify her shard!" Kagome weakly crawled over and placed her hand on the back of Rin's neck, touching the black light that came from it. With a sudden jolt of energy, Kagome's hand was thrown back as she stared, mouth agape at her failure. "What…. What just happened?"

"Naraku was no fool," Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. "He made it so that the shard can only be purified by its removal from Rin's body."

Inuyasha angrily stabbed his sword into the soft, moist soil beneath him. "This is bullshit! Sesshomaru, there's only one thing you _can_ do."

This was something that Sesshomaru absolutely despised in the human race – their greed for power and their actions to obtain it. He, himself had never found an interest in the Jewel of Four Souls that was said to grant any wish. Power was something he had always yearned for, but working towards it was his addiction. Why couldn't humans and other demons be the same? Instead, their gluttonous actions lead to Rin's suffering.

No, that wasn't right. What really lead to her suffering was Sesshomaru himself.

He turned her over, facing the circular black barrier of light from the jewel shard and watched as droplets of fresh, hot tears splashed onto her skin.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed, reaching out a shaking hand then quickly withdrawing it. _He has to be the one to kill the woman he loves…_

As he swallowed the hard lump in his throat, he closed his eyes and started to remember the moments of her he had cherished by himself. From the instant she showed her scraggly face at his castle, from her utter defiance, from her strange independence… and most importantly… her pure tears.

Now, tears fell from his own dull, amber eyes and fell like sharp crystals.

_Rin, the only human I have learned to love, and to protect. The only being who dared to defy me and the only woman I have found ever happiness in. Time continuously spins the red thread of fate – and as for me, this is my punishment. Please, forgive me… and shine your radiant smile down at me from the skies, even if I never deserved it._

Two claws extended from his fingers as he reluctantly held it over Rin's neck. And as he clenched his eye lids shut, he felt her warm blood splash against his icy fingertips and the jewel fell with a 'clink' onto the ground beside him.

* * *

**-The Living Buddha St. Hakushin-**

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" The crowd of dog demons cheered from the entrance of the Western Gates. Sesshomaru never tore his eyes from Rin's body which he carried in his strong arms and completely ignored his lordship. "Hooray for Lord Sesshomaru! He has brought home a prize!"

His piercing eyes shot up at the ignorant fool who had yelled those last words about Rin, and in an instant, the victim bowed with apology.

Sesshomaru scanned over his followers and felt a twinge in his chest when he spotted the sight of a family – a father holding the mother by the waist with one hand, and grabbing their child's small hand in his other. Slowly, his attention drew back to Rin and he couldn't help but to wonder if he too could have achieved such happiness with her if she had lived.

Inuyasha jumped up and growled at his brother's followers. "Hey, back off! All of you!" His claw cracked with frustration at the looks the demons were giving him. Of course, he was just a half demon, and he was never taken seriously for it. "You insensitive bastards," Inuyasha growled. "Can't you see your stupid Lord is mourning over Rin right now?"

Kagome held Inuyasha back with her hand and smiled weakly at the group of blinking people. "What he means to say is that… Sesshomaru needs some time alone."

"But, he is our Lord!"

"I don't care if he's your God!" Inuyasha barked.

They watched the back of Sesshomaru walk away, his hair slowly swaying from side to side and his fur lying still at his slumping shoulder. Nothing mattered to him at that moment – only the thought of laying Rin to rest properly.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

He sat, leaning against the wall, watching over her too-still body on the ground in front of him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't force himself to bury her. The very thought of losing her to the depths of the earth sickened him.

Sesshomaru knew that the only way he could find peace for himself, and Rin, was if he could achieve complete redemption. But how could such a sinful demon ever hope to even find a glimpse of moral light?

His silver hair fell to the sides as he sunk his head down. _There must be way to… to…_ He shot his eyes up at her with a sudden gleam. _Father's Tenseiga…_

But he knew it was useless – his father had sealed the sword away in the body of an indestructible fire demon, Kunkotsei. Sesshomaru could remember it clearly: '_Son, you lack all traces of compassion for human beings!' Inu no Taisho had yelled. 'This sword, Tenseiga, has the power to save many lives… but now I know it is all a lost cause. It could never abide to such a dark heart like yours! I'm ashamed to even call you my son, Sesshomaru. Until you can learn the value of life, this sword will be sealed away from you, do you understand me?'_

But before Sesshomaru could even consider his father's lecture, Inu Taisho had died.

_The sword will not listen to my desires… not with the heart I possess. _He clenched his fists, angry with himself for having been so cruel before. _The Tenseiga will not even allow for Inuyasha to wield it_. But did he really have a choice? Rin was lying dead before him, and he knew his life would be destroyed unless he could save her.

"Inuyasha," He hissed. At an instant, his half brother slid the door open and stood with a serious look on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Stay here and guard Rin's body. Do not let a single soul touch her, or I will personally kill you."

"What the hell? Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru walked past the confused half demon, roughly brushing his shoulder against his. He stopped for a moment to turn his head and answer. "To settle a score with father."

"Wait… what?" Inuyasha turned to follow his brother but was met with a fiery ember in Sesshomaru's eyes. They had changed from hardened stone to liquid gold in almost an instant.

"I'm asking you of a favor, Inuyasha. Do not disappoint me."

Inuyasha, shocked, nodded and watched Sesshomaru take off. _Could it be that I was wrong about him the whole time?_

* * *

(a/n): as you may or not be able to tell, I'm using all your suggestions. bahahha. well. I'm trying at least. :/

revieww! :D


	17. Trouble

**-Beautiful Memories-**

The village smelt of decaying corpses, dried blood and ashes. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt sick at the sight of death. His observant eyes surveyed the entire surroundings and used his sharp nose to guide him in the direction of the dead bodies.

This was the village that he had brutally unleashed his demons on months before. This pitiful area of remains was once home to the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with. And most of all, this was the birthplace of Sesshomaru's guilt.

Despite his urges to turn away, he rummaged through the blackened wood and straw and dragged out rows and rows of corpses. The sun had just showed its warm face and by the time Sesshomaru had finished what he intended to do, it had started to set.

Mounds of dirt lifted from the sad ground, each decorated with a single purple flower – the only remembrance of life. But there were three graves that Sesshomaru had placed more on.

He knelt down before them, his shadow casting long behind him. Amongst the pile of dead bodies were three that carried a subtle scent of honey and orchids behind the stench of decay. Almost immediately, it triggered a yearning inside Sesshomaru and that was when he knew who these people must have been. Their faces were frozen with terror, burned with brutality and resembled Rin. That was what irked Sesshomaru the most. If fate hadn't brought her to be a slave at his castle… she would have looked exactly like the horrifying images of her mother, father and brother.

A gentle breeze floated by as Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze on the risings in the dirt. "You have born and raised a remarkable girl." It didn't matter what he said at this point. Nobody but the wind was there to listen anyways. "And… because of me… she has died as well."

The breeze turned sharp against his face. "I came here to pay my respects and apologize for the deeds I have done to you, and the rest of your village."

Still, the wind continued to howl ominously around him.

"And also because I have fallen in love with Rin."

Nature quieted itself and urged Sesshomaru to continue. He would not cry anymore; he promised himself he would not show tears to his victims in case of vanity. "I am a demon who does recognize his faults. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West."

Still, quiet.

"But I vow to make things right once again. I will obtain my father's Tenseiga and bring her back to this world." There was an uncertainty in his voice as he stood and turned away from the graves he spent the entire day digging. And as the breeze tickled his ears, it whispered straight into his conscience: _but does Rin want to be saved by you?_

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

The skies were covered by a dark and powerful demonic aura. It came from within at the base of an enormous mountain. Sesshomaru noticed that it was the only one in the entire area unaffected by snow.

_This must be the cavern of Kunkotsei._

As he proceeded to enter, he was stopped by a barrier that emanated an even more deadly aura.

"Who dares enter the cave of Kunkotsei, the merciless fire demon?" A deep voice echoed from within the blackened walls.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took a step back, wielding his sword before him.

"Ahhh, you are Sesshomaru, are you not?"

"If you know, why do you bother to ask?" the dog demon coldly retorted.

"Son of the dog lord, Inu no Taisho…" the voice crackled with laughter. "I've been wondering when you would come."

Without another word, the barrier ceased to exist and vanished into the cave. "Before you enter, you may want to take note of the outside world… because you are never stepping out of my cave ever again!"

Sesshomaru growled and ran into the entrance with incredible speed. The demon's scent was everywhere, never really coming from a single source. _How do I locate him if his presence cannot be targeted? _He stopped and looked around, seeing the cave walls suddenly pulsate and move like mounds of flesh. A strong acid spewed from the walls, filling the entire room quickly with the yellow liquid. It burned the soles of Sesshomaru's boots and forced him to jump onto higher ground.

"You cannot escape, Sesshomaru. Because you have in fact walked straight into my trap," Kunkotsei's voice echoed. "Welcome to my stomach."

Sesshomaru's eyes burst open. Of course, why hadn't he realized it sooner? "Damn you," he breathed, looking for a weak point.

"It is useless," the fire demon laughed. "I will devour you in a matter of seconds. What a shame, you come to me to obtain the Tenseiga to save a human life? You and your father make me sick."

Sesshomaru's blood started to boil with intense anger. With every piercing word the demon said, he felt himself growing stronger with the passion to live. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to survive and find the sword.

"A human life is about as insignificant as a mere insect's," Kunkotsei continued. "All they're good for is nourishment for soil when they die!"

He started to transform into his dog demon form, waiting for the right moment to attack and make his break through… but the acid was rising at an immense rate. It engulfed Sesshomaru's feet, creeping up his calves as it ate away the silk of his kimono and flesh.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

"Identify yourself!" Inuyasha barked, threatening the woman before him with his Tetsuseiga.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked with the utmost cold composure. The woman used her golden eyes to strike Inuyasha's heart with fear. Her long lavish robes rustled with the shrieking wind and her light colored hair danced along with it.

_Who the heck is this woman?_ Inuyasha wiped the perspiration forming at his brow and growled. _Is she an enemy of Sesshomaru's?_ "Kagome, stand behind me. I don't know what we may be up against."

The strange woman cocked her head to the side and examined Kagome with a devious interest. "Who is she?"

"None of your business, lady."

"Is she your mate?"

Kagome flushed crimson red and turned away from the two at once.

"I said it's none of your business!" Inuyasha brought his weapon higher but noticed that she was gone. Instead, this quick stranger had somehow brought herself behind him and to Kagome. She lifted the human girl's chin up to her face and narrowed her eyes.

"You cannot be the one," she remarked, letting go of the frightened girl. "Now, I ask you once again, Inuyasha. Where is Sesshomaru?"

"How the heck do you know my name?"

There was no answer – only sheer examination from her cold and alluring eyes.

"And Sesshomaru is gone for a while… but what's it to you anyways? You come here for a fight or what? Because I can promise you a better battle than he ever could!"

"I am Inu Utsukushii… Sesshomaru's mother."

* * *

(a/n): YAY THE WEEKEND! NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE! BUAHAHA XD


	18. Unexpected News

**-Trap-**

_Lord Sesshomaru, please get up! _

Sesshomaru's eyes groggily opened a crack to see that he was tied by a string of flesh inside the demon Kunkotsei's stomach.

_If you give up now, how will you obtain the Tenseiga to save me?_

He realized now; the voice that rang inside his head belonged to no one other than Rin herself. "Rin?" he breathed painfully. Where was she?

_The demon's stomach acids are raising my lord. Please, you don't have much time!_

Her voice faded, giving Sesshomaru the sudden strength he didn't possess before. The flesh that bound him gripped tighter, forcing the air out of his lungs. "It's no use, Sesshomaru!" Kunkotsei's booming voice hit Sesshomaru in the gut. "You will dissolve here, along with your father's petty sword!"

No, Rin needs me to prevail. His claws extended, and with a sudden surge of power, he tore free from the enemy's deathly grasp.

Sesshomaru landed on a clump of flesh, acid splashing up into the air as he did so. "This ends now," he growled and without any second thoughts, he ripped right through the walls of Kunkotsei's insides.

* * *

**-Innermost Love-**

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, glaring daggers at the beautiful demon who was his never-before-met half mother. "Did you come to kill me, or what?"

Utsukushii raised a perfect brow at the curious creature and pursed her lips into a half smile. It made him shiver at the realization that this woman _must_ have been Sesshomaru's mother. They were remarkably alike. "Kill you?" her eyes twinkled. "Don't make me laugh."

He growled at her and shoved his arms inside his large sleeves. "Then what is it?" His eyes never met hers.

"I heard some rather…disturbing…rumors and decided to come see if they were true myself. Can you blame me?" The curve of her lips sunk down. "I am his mother after all."

Kagome gulped and peered at her from behind Inuyasha's back. "Excuse me, but… what exactly have you heard?"

Utsukushii's smoldering eyes shot through Kagome's heart. "I heard my son has fallen in love with a human girl."

There was an awkward silence that took over the warm room before Inuyasha scoffed at her. "So what if he did?"

The beautiful demoness gently stood, her expensive silk clothes rusting against her body as she did so, and stared down at the half demon. "Where is he now?" Her tone demanded an answer.

"Fine, since you are related to him, I guess I'll tell you." He pointed a finger at her. "He went to go fetch father's heirloom, the Tenseiga, and bring Rin back to life!"

Utsukushii's lips slowly parted, then twitched into a smirk. "I knew the girl behind you couldn't be the one," she said as she closed her colored lids. "There was no way."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor as she crossed her arms with a huff. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My boy would never change for the likes of someone as normal as you."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Normal…?" Inuyasha muttered. "She's anything but!"

"Well, this Rin had better be worth the trouble," Utsukushii shrugged. "Or I won't allow Sesshomaru to use the Tenseiga's powers on her. Now, take me to her body."

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Sesshomaru found himself crouched on a soft, squishy floor that pulsated rhythmically. Turning his porcelain face upwards, he saw what appeared to be a large, bloody organ. It inflated, then deflated with every beat and pumped the bright red liquid throughout the cave walls.

"You may have found my heart, Sesshomaru, but this is where it ends."

The dog demon quickly leapt back and drew his sharp sword. _I'll just have to destroy the heart and then my escape will be easy. But where is the sword?_

Strands of fleshy fibers grew from the large organ and charged right at Sesshomaru. He sliced his way through, constantly being stopped by their pesky interference. "You'll never reach the sword in time; you don't even know where it is!"

"That may be so, but I intend to survive," Sesshomaru said flatly. With a great jump into the air, he skillfully avoided the attacks and saw a faint gleam from within the heart's thin walls. _That's it. The sword is in the demon's heart…_ Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with realization_. Very clever, father. _

He took hold of one of the strings with his poison-immune hands and let it swing him directly at the pumping target. "No!" Kunkotsei's voice echoed. But it was too late for the demon because Sesshomaru's toxic claws had penetrated the heart and grabbed the cold and unfamiliar hilt of the Tenseiga.

A blinding light punctured holes into the organ and soon, it burst with such intensity, Sesshomaru was thrown back onto the hardening ground. He looked at the sword with cold eyes, wondering if this unimpressive contraption was really worth it. But he had no time to think – the previously fleshy cavern walls turned to stone and was starting to crumble inwards.

_Hurry, Lord Sesshomaru!_ Rin's voice screamed inside his head. He obeyed.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

Inu Utsukushii used her pale hand to remove the white sheets that covered Rin's body. As it exposed, she felt herself finding the girl's dead face more beauteous than any human she had ever seen. Kneeling down, she placed two fingers on the corpse's forehead and closed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha barked at his half mother. "She's dead for crying out loud…"

"Shut your mouth, boy," she snapped, her face tensing with the utmost concentration. "I'm just going to be looking into her past. Looks like she hasn't been dead for more than three days."

Kagome gasped as a soft blue light formed at the demoness' fingertips. _I get it… the body may be dead, but the soul hasn't left her body yet! _

A brief moment passed before Utsukushii removed her hands from Rin's cold skin. _Strange, I can't access any memories from her…. But I know they're there. What is the meaning of this?_

"So… what did you see?" the impatient half demon asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Her soul will now allow me to see into it." She stood, never looking away from the dead girl. _Maybe she is strong after all. _Without a word, she drifted over to the door, slid it open, and left.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

_Even though I couldn't see much, I did manage to catch a glimpse of something…_ Sesshomaru's mother glared down at the floor, walking down the hallway to leave the castle_. A great deal of pain, suffering, tears… but some sort of light at the end of the dark abyss – A face. _

She stopped to see two bare, burned feet before her. As she slowly raised her head, she saw tattered white silk and scarred hands wielding a rusted sword.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

She smiled, finally seeing the face of her son, and the face of Rin's memories. "Sesshomaru…"

He looked at her with the same golden eyes, same crescent moon and the same markings. Sesshomaru suddenly remembered what had happened decades ago with this woman he had to call 'mother' and how he had promised himself to never allow her presence near him ever again.

"Get out," he hissed, clutching the Tenseiga he worked so hard to obtain. "You have no place here."

Her eyebrows sank as her cold face grew even icier with her son's words. "You haven't changed a bit. You still lack any charm."

There was a brief moment of silence before she tilted her head to the side and smugly smirked. "Your Tenseiga will not work on her, Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened with disbelief. Words were caught in his throat. What was she talking about?

* * *

(a/n): another twist! : review!


	19. Mended Past, Together at Last

**-Two Hearts-**

"When your father sealed the Tenseiga in the fire demon's heart, he entrusted me with the task of making sure your intentions were proper."

His hands trembled with frustration towards the woman before him. Sesshomaru had intended to save Rin… alone. He didn't want anybody's help; asking Inuyasha to protect Rin's body was a stab at his pride alone. But help from his mother?

"What do you mean?" he hissed.

"I mean Sesshomaru… if I don't want to help you, I don't have to."

He threw the sword down and watched it slide against the hardwood floor. "Did father have absolutely no faith in me?" His hands curled into fists as he glared at his amused mother.

"And my decision is… no."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood from a distance and took a step back with surprise. Did she really just say 'no'?

"In my opinion, you haven't done anything noble enough for your great mother's help." She briskly turned away from her son and shrugged. "And besides, the girl isn't even officially dead yet."

"Of course she's dead!" Inuyasha barked. "What the hell are you talking about! You crazy-"

"Her soul hasn't left her body yet, which is surprising. It looks to me like it refuses to leave unless she accomplishes _something_." She rolled her eyes over to see Sesshomaru's fury. "Who knows what that _something_ is though."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt his body weaken with exhaustion. He had just spent the last three days digging graves and slaughtering demons. His mother's words drained the last ounce of energy he had – the last bit that longed for Rin. He knew there was no way of convincing the stubborn demoness. When Inu Utsukushii made her mind, it was rarely every changed. Sesshomaru fell on his knees and punched the ground.

"Sesshomaru," Utsukushii's voice calmly called. "Give me one good reason why I should unleash the Tenseiga's power."

There was silence; the type of silence that was so quiet it could pierce one's eardrums if it lasted longer than a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Sesshomaru lifted his head from the shadows and shot his mother a look of sheer determination.

"Because she is the only one I have cared for other than myself." He stood. "Because she is the only one who has taught my still heart compassion. Because she is the only human I have learned to love. In fact…" he took steps towards her surprised figure. "She is the only one I have ever loved."

Utsukushii's perfect lips parted with shock. His eyes were so bright, his face so etched with reason and hope. She had never seen him passionate about anything other than power in her life. Now, he stood here not as her boy, but as a man.

"Do you still hate me for what I have done?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for awhile. "You never showed to father's funeral. You separated yourself from me as a young child. And now for the first time ever, I ask you this. Why?"

She looked down with sad eyes, remembering the past. "I never came to Inu Taisho's funeral because of my hatred for human beings. A mortal woman stole my husband from me and bore him a child. You can't blame a female's fragile heart for hurting so, can you?"

Inuyasha looked away with awkwardness. He was that child that brought this woman so much grief, and yet, she didn't want to hurt him.

"I left you because I wanted your desire to be a merciless demon to grow on its own. I was selfish… to make you hate humans as well. For that, I will apologize."

He felt a sudden pang to his heart as he stared down at the small figure of his mother. All feelings had passed – all he wanted was for her to help him save Rin. She looked up at him with melting eyes and placed a hand on his high shoulder. "Alright Sesshomaru. Let's see what I can do."

* * *

**-Sango and Miroku, Tight Bond-**

The four stood over Rin's body and faced the great dog demoness. Her long hair swept back behind her pointed ears as she removed a pendant from her neck. Kneeling down, Utsukushii placed a palm onto the blue gem of the necklace and closed her eyes.

"Alright Taisho, I have decided to grant Sesshomaru Tenseiga's power."

A bright light emanated from the jewel as she removed her hand from it. It sparkled with a new beauty that demanded transfixed stares from Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not move his eyes away from the dead girl.

"Sesshomaru," Utsukushii said. "Break the pendant's center with the Tenseiga."

He looked at her questioningly but obeyed. With building hope, he drove the blade into the glass, seeing cracks appear on the blue surface. Soon, the entire room was filled with a blinding light.

As it died down, Sesshomaru saw a shining figure floating in the air. "Fa…father…"

Inu no Taisho's soul stood there, his armor and all, with a confident smile on his face. "Sesshomaru, I can now proudly call you 'son.'"

The Tenseiga's rusted blade had transformed into a sheen weapon.

"You must have done something remarkable for your mother to oblige." Inu Taisho's glowing eyes moved onto Rin. "Is she the one?"

Sesshomaru nodded, speechless.

"Very well then," he turned his attention back to Sesshomaru and Utsukushii. "You may now see the creatures of the Underworld. And as for you," he looked at his former wife. "Thank you, I always knew you were strong."

The demoness turned away, hiding the tears that welled into her tired eyes.

"Inuyasha," Taisho called. "You have also matured… helping your brother out like that, despite your feelings towards each other. I am truly pleased with your work."

Inuyasha's ears twitched with surprise as he too looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah, well… it was nothing."

With that, Inu no Taisho vanquished into the light, and the room was set back to how it originally was.

* * *

**-Dearest (BGM Strings Ver.)**

_I can see them… they feed on Rin's soul._ He narrowed his golden eyes and lifted his sword triumphantly. This was it. The moment where he could make things right.

He swung his blade down and carefully watched as the blue light destroyed the ugly creatures.

Nobody moved, no body breathed, nobody said a word. Just then, Rin's whimpers were heard from underneath the blankets. Sesshomaru quickly removed them from her face and saw the beautiful life that danced in her dark eyes once more. "Rin…"

She looked up at him with such surprise; a gentle blush tickled her cheeks. "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

The sword was dropped onto the floor beside him and Sesshomaru used his hands to bring her close to his heart. The side of her face rested on the hardness of his chest, feeling it as it moved up and down vigorously. "Sesshomaru… what on earth just happened?"

"No, it is not a question of what has happened." He brought her away from him so he could relish in her aliveness. "It is a matter of what will happen."

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked around. Who was this strange woman who resembled her lord? And why were Inuyasha and Kagome still here? Was Inuyasha really… crying? Her eyes landed on the marvelous face of the dog demon before her once more. His eyes were so fiercely boiling in liquid gold, she felt herself grow hot just staring into them.

He held out a hand for her to reach and found it strangely warm. His stone like features were softened with a new emotion she could not decipher.

"Rin," he pulled her up with him. "Will you be my mate?"

Her eyes widened. "Your… mate?" she gulped. Was he being serious?

"No," he breathed. "I will not give you an option. If you say no, then I will personally lock you in the chambers until you change your mind." He leaned down and forcefully placed a kiss onto her unsuspecting lips.

"Sesshomaru, that's not funny!" she argued, not knowing why she felt the need to pull away from him.

"I know," he answered, continuing to suck on the tender sickle of her lower lip. For the first time in a while, Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the impossibly fast thumping of his heart.

* * *

(a/n): yay, it's almost over! prepare yourselves for a lemon :) and review!


	20. To the End and Start of New Feelings

**-Homage for Inuyasha-**

In the shadows of the night, Sesshomaru slid the door to his own room aside, holding Rin with one strong hand against his chest. The moonlight shone through the cracks of the window, illuminating pools onto the floor and the bed sheets. He placed her down on the soft silk ocean and kneeled over her shaking body.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

He propped himself over her using two hands against the ground next to her face. Rin had seen desire in her lord's eyes before… the desire to kill and satisfy his need for power. But this time, his eyes that were so flecked with gold, burned with a different intention.

Should she be scared? Should she be frightened of his needs? Or should she trust him to love her…

The rays from the moon engulfed the two until Rin was sure Sesshomaru's entire body was glistening. "Rin," he leaned down so close to her face, their noses brushed. "Are you alright?"

She gulped and blushed when she noticed her whole hands were trembling with anxiety. "Well… I… this is sort of… my first…"

He teased her lips with his own and smirked. "I know." His arms tucked under her back and in one swift motion he brought her on top of himself. "But what I'm asking is if you trust me." Sesshomaru's face went from amused to serious in an instant that made Rin stutter with fear that he would walk away from her.

"Wh…why of course, my Lord!" She let out a shaken groan from her tightly held lips when his warm tongue made contact with the hot skin of her neck. Every nerve was intensified in her body; with even the minutest movements of his soft, wet tongue, she shivered. For once, she had been the ice and he the fire.

Instinctively, she placed a clammy hand on Sesshomaru's chest and gripped the silk of his white and red kimono. He was even caught by surprise when she pushed it to the side to reveal his stone like chest, hardened and toned by years and years of battle.

Rin felt his warm hand on hers and gently squeeze it with the utmost care. "You don't have to force yourself," he reassured. "After you decide to give yourself to me as my love, you will live immortally."

She froze for a moment. _What does he mean by 'immortally'?_

Sesshomaru saw the sudden fear in her eyes and moved slightly away from her body. "You have time to decide—"

"No," she uttered, looking down at the patch of moonlight on the sheets. "Please don't leave, my lord…"

His breath caught in his throat, placing his hand on the crevice of her neck and cheek.

"I have already made my decision, and that is, yes."

For the first time, Rin saw Sesshomaru's lips curve into a genuine smile. Did he take this as a joke? But before she could express her anger, he pushed her down once more and pressed himself onto her. "If that is what you wish," he whispered into her ear, moving down to gently nibble her earlobe. "Then I am more than willing to comply."

His large hands gripped the ribbon at her waist that held her clothing in place and quickly pulled. As it drifted onto the floor and landed with a splash of brilliant red silk, her kimono opened like a curtain to reveal her vulnerability. Her insecurities caused her to cover her body, but she was stopped by his arms.

For a moment, he rested his hands on the swallow of her bare back and held her impossibly close to himself. When Rin felt completely sure she was ready to return the favor, she pushed his robes off of his shoulder and waited it to hit the floor just as hers had before.

Now it was smooth, soft flesh against hard and every breath felt as though they were coming together more and more. He took her hand and placed it on his throbbing member, and to her surprise, guided her up and down the stiff yet soft shaft. Seeing it please her lord, she took her own course of action.

"Hold on, my lord." She crawled down and placed both hands at the base of his penis and used her thumbs to gently press and massage the flesh that connected it to his groin. He started to breathe heavily against her touch and rested his head completely back onto the sheets.

She didn't know what to do; in fact, she didn't know what to even think. Her fingers traced the magenta lines that started from the sides of his lower abdomen and pointed down towards his proud member. But instincts kicked in as she kissed the aching tip of his manhood and soon sucked gently here and there.

He didn't have the patience to wait any longer. The feel of wet warmth sent compulsions down his spine as he strained to contain the demon inside of him from coming out and taking her there and then. "Rin…" he breathed. "Come here."

She obliged her lord and made her way up to his face to be greeted by his kiss. For a long moment, their tongues intertwined and filled the missing gaps in each other's mouths. As two fingers entered her moist folds, she let out a gasp against his mouth. Slowly and surely, they rubbed against her insides, calling forth more sticky juices that she had no control over.

"Sesshomaru… what are you…"

He brought her down below him once again and stared into her curious eyes. He urged her to slowly spread her slender legs before him and soon, she felt his warm tip rub up and down against her thighs and eventually her entrance.

"Relax," he commanded and leisurely pushed himself inside her.

The feeling was strange; Rin couldn't imagine how any sort of pleasure would come from such discomfort. But as he slowly thrust deeper into her, she squirmed with hesitancy and eventually sheer pain. The tears that fell down her blushed face were wiped away by his apologetic hands. "Give it time," he assured.

The burning sensation soon cooled away, just as he promised, and she found her lower body tingling with a new feeling. Suddenly, his already largeness was not enough to _completely_ fill her. Seeing her bite her lower lip and arch her back slowly, he smirked and thrust once more.

A loud moan escaped her mouth as she grasped the sheets beside her and used her own strength to bring herself into him. As the pace quickened, and their bodies started to heavily perspire, Sesshomaru found himself searching for the point where she could find release. It was as if with every clash of their hips, memories of their broken past were being mended together - memories of Rin's family's death, memories of Sesshomaru's own hatred towards humans... all of it was dimimishing under their rising heat.

Rin felt as though a wave of pure pleasure consumed her and the next thing she knew, sounds that she was never capable of making before fled from her throat. There was no controlling the breath-taking sensations that came from Sesshomaru.

Now, she felt a liquid heat enter her deepest canals and opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru too had his lips parted with exhaustion. Beads of sweat trickled down his pointed nose and splashed onto the ground.

Pulling out of her, she felt a sudden emptiness, and felt his moist arms bring her into a close position under the security of the white sheets. Looking up, she could only see the bump in his neck move up and down as he waited to catch his breath.

"Rin, I love you," he wanted to make sure she knew. "I have never loved anyone so deeply." Sesshomaru's words were met with a sudden shock when her hand pressed onto the side of his chest where his heart was pumping fast.

It was strange; making love to her should have made him feel satisfyingly warm all over. But the one action of her hand against him now was all he needed for his chest to feel as though it was going to explode. He knew he was no longer the stone figure he once was, and despite his pride, he actually _liked_ it.

"Your heart is beating fast, my lord," she whispered, kissing the area she had just touched. "I love you too."

* * *

(a/n): and that is the end! thanks so much for all of you who reviewed :)

now, all you have to do for me is review this last chapter and maybe read my new story "In Love and War"


End file.
